A Dream Change Beyond Your Emagination
by inuyasha67777
Summary: Hi my name is Jane. I Was never so confused. i wake up descovering that an old man at higurashi shrine was killed by a giante spider. Then i find a two tailed cat and a girl in a uniform that went down a well and disapeared. whats going on ?
1. A dream change beyond your emagination!

**A Dream Change Beyond Your Emagination !!**

**Hi. I am writing this because on x-mas of 2007 i started haveing an interesting dream. It was all about inuyasha and his friends. When inuyasha was canceled out on the air in Toronto, i was really disapointed. It was my favourite show ever since my age of 8, and it still is. So when i saw the last episode in September 06, when inuyasha and the gang was trapped in a demon belly and they couldnt escape, inuyasha used the jewel shard on his tetseiga (sword), but because inuyasha couldnt take the evil demonic ora, he was turning full demon, but with the loveing hug from kagome who pureified the jewel 100% kept inuyasha safe and inuyasha kept her protected aswell. They escaped the belly and....that was the last episode i ever saw. i remember it really well. some times i watch old episodes on youtube, but that was never any good. So, 2 months later, on new years eve, while everyone was counting down the minutes it came to my head. The vision i saw was inuyasha and his friends couting down the minutes to new years...but what shocked me was, there was strange girl with them! Koga was there too! It didnt match the show at all! Wait ! There was more. On the girls shoulder was...kilala? no. kilala wasn't white. And kilala has stripes with a black rombus on her head. This one was different. Another two tailed cat with a little crecent moon on her head. Stripeless. With bright blue eyes. I Couldn't belive what i was thinking. Out of all times to think about my favourite show, it had to be now? And why was koga there ? And who was that girl with that cat ? so many questions came upon my head.**

**So that night, after a log time of games and fun with the family, i started thinking of it again...and slowly fell asleep. THATS when it happened. A dream. not just any dream. but a dream CHANGE beyond your emagination !**

**The Dream**

**Well in my dream I wake up in class hereing a rumour thats been spreading around through friends. The rumour ? It was said on the news that an old man was killed in the Higurashi shrine. wait a minute. Wasn't that kagomes temple? in the show of inuyasha? but in my dream i had no idea what inuyasha was. But i knew where the Higurashi shrine was. and i knew the Higurashi family too. Well not nesicerely the family, more like thier cat buyo. That cat often came over to my house and i fed him any left overs from diner..but anyways, witneses say they saw a giant spider attack! something weird was going on... but after that rumour i herd. i went straight to the Higurashi shrine for the first time personaly.**

**I knocked on the door. No one answered. I went around the back. Nothing was there. Something touched my leg. I looked down. It was only buyo. i picked him up and storked him with my right hand across his little head. "excuse me?" i turned around and saw a lady with short hair, a skirt as long up to her knees with a striped under shirt and sweater.**

**Looked like she was holding a lunch. i wonder who it was for. "Can i help you?" the lady asked. i ansered,"im sorry, i knocked on the front door but no one answered. im here because of the insident that happened here at the shrine. i felt really bad about it, and i was curious. i wanted to know more." her kind smile turned into a sad frown. "im sorry you came all the way up here. but thats personal information, please leave." i was shocked. but i didnt argue. i left as soon as she asked me to. i handed buyo to her and walked down the long stairs. i**** had to leave anyway. my lunch hour was almost over, and im failing math, so i wouldnt want to be late. my high school was Archbishop Romero. it was a great school. i was in grade 9. i quickley changed back into my unifom. but i had another inturuption. i herd a strange noise in a dark ally way right by the dump where i went and got stuf for art projects. i knew id be late if i checked it out. but something in my head was telling me to go. so i did. It was really tight in there and i didnt want to rip my unifrom. but i saw knocked down trash cans and rats...ew! but then i saw the most amazing thing i ever saw my entire life! **

**A white little kitten. So white that she glew in the dark. With a cresent moon on its head. was it real? that wasn't even the best part. With bright blue eyes, the white cat looked at me as it wagged its TWO fluffy tails! Yep you herd me. i said two. And boy was she adorible. She looked at me for a few moments until i remembered, "math!" **

**i ran toward the bus stop. i thaught, *i was probably emagining things. a two tailed cat with a cresent moon ? way to much caffine.* when i got to the bus stop i checked the scedule. "Next bus in 1 hour ? Ill never make it" i yelled. people started at me. i was embaressed. i decided being late was better then not going. So i started waiting for the bus. 10 minutes later i saw girl raceing her watch. She was wearing a uniform. i couldnt belive how short her skirt was. she has long blach hair.**

**She looked like she was a high school girl. Where was she going in such a rush ? doesnt she know all schools lunch hour ended 25 minutes ago ? she didnt even have her books with her. just a lunch. WAIT A MINUTE !! it was the same lunch bag that lady at the shrine was holding. maybe that teenager was related to her. so many questions. hey, i did have 50 more minutes till the next bus, maybe i can see what shes up to. ok, i know what your thinking. Im a nosey person for butting in peoples lives but i realy wanted to know if the giante spider was true. so guess what i did. yep, i followed her. The strange thing was that she was going through the same way i came. she went all the way up the stairs to the higurashi shrine. i wanted to go but i didnt want to get seen by that lady again after she already asked me to leave. but my stuborness didn't listen. i kept folowing. I hid behind a bush when i saw the girl open the slide doors to a little hut. To me inside was a small well. i wasnt sure. But the girl walked in. i went inside too. Good thing it was dark. she didnt see me. Out of suprise she just jumped in through !! *wont she get dirty?* i called for her. "Hello ?" no answer. I looked down the well and she was gone! Ok this is weird. First i fall asleep in science class, then i here about some old man got killed by a giante spider neer the higarashi shrine, then i see a two tailed cat and now a high school girl jumped in an old well and vanished? So many questions came into my head. but they'll soon be answered..**

**NEXT TIME !!! on chapter 2: Connections across time. Please review my storiess. THANKS!!**


	2. Connections Across Time

**Connections Across Time**

**Door opens roughly. everyone stares at me."what ?" i asked. "you are 1 hour and 20 minutes late, class ends in 3 minutes." said. "what?" oh great i missed a very important lesson, i cant pass exams next week now. Im on my way home now. whats mom going to say when the school calls her? "huh ?" i saw the higurashi shrine. i stared for a few minutes. *that girl...* Something jumped on my head! "aghh!!" i looked up. it was the same little kitten i saw. it looked at me with its bright blue eyes. "please dont scratch me" i told it. "have you found it" ... "well?" great. another question. why was this cat talking to me ? "have you found it or not ?" "cats cant talk cats cant talk cats cant--*gasp" *snif snif "hey quit doing that!" i said. it kept smelling me and looking at me and asking me if i "found it" found what ? let me try to talk to it. "found what?" i asked. "your power necklace" "power what-" "your power necklace that will allow you to travel through time and transform." Travel through time ? Transform? More questions. " Thats how you saw the girl disappear in the bone eaters well." "bone eaters well? hey how did you-" i asked and been interrupted, "i have been watching you and i know who you are Jane. Now listen carefully. i need you to find a little red box with a cross on it. open the box with your diary key." "hey! you were spying on me. And what would my key do?" "the key to your diary is a symbol of you. its the key to all your secrets. and to open the box we need something that's completely secret to you and that key is perfect" ok, im actually talking to a cat, and i got to get home, why is there a weird feeling in my stomach that i should do what this cats telling me, words come out of my mouth without thinking, "where do i find this box?" she smiled. "you already seen this box somewhere it's up to you to remember when" oh great i hate those lines of destiny and responsibility. they remind me of mom and teachers. but whatever, if this will help me find out about the giant spider and that girl, then ill find that box!**

**i went to my room and looked. i checked the living room, kitchen, bathroom, everywhere. No red box. next day at class, i looked in all my classrooms. Some of the girls were even a little suspicious. i even checked places you don't want to know..and found nothing...until i finally checked the one thing i touch every night. My diary box. It wasn't the little red box. That cat kept insisting to check places where i'd least expect to find it. so i did. i was pretty sure i wouldn't find it in my diary box, i open it every night. i never saw a red box. but i opened the box. and inside my diary box, was a TINY tiny tiny red box with a little cross on it. "Woah ! thats impossible how'd it get in there?" "i don't know, hurry up and open it" the cat said. i wasn't stupid. i knew the cat put it in there because it was never there before. "no one has ever been able to open that tiny box. only the one destined to open it can. lets find out if you are" Great the destiny talk again. and what does she mean? how important is this box? i grabbed the box. what if opening this box changes my entire life? what if i can't even open it?ill be scard for life wanting to know what was in here. With even more questions popping up into my head, i decided to open it. And guess what happened ? i took my diary key and opened it.. a few times it didn't work but that just made me try harder. and it worked. there was lots of sparkling rainbow things flying all around my neck. i like sparklies .. but then suddenly a necklace appeared on my neck. it was so beautiful. it had a silver chain with so much links you cant even count. with a little pink circle with a silver cross on it. it sparkled in the light like i have never seen before. " what is that" the cat looked at me like if i swore a million swear words. "I don't believe it. Congratulations Jane, My name is Kitty. Quickly we must hurry to the bone eaters well!" "what? what bone eaters -" my head was filled with so many things that i didn't even bother finishing the question. i just followed her. The strange thing was that she led me right to the higurashi shrine. "quickly jump inside" she told me. "yeah right are you crazy ? and disappear like that last girl did? forget it!" i was ****not**** going in there. NO WAY! what if i go missing? Hey it is called BONE eaters well. What if it eats me like it did that girl ? "don't worry you wont be harmed. trust me" Kitty looked at me with a serious face. for some reason i feel like i know her, and i do trust her. i mean she was right about the box, maybe shell be right about this too. So i closed my eyes and jumped in.**

**"Jane? Are you alright?" where was i ? at the bottom of the well of course. "you said something amazing would happen!" i told kitty. "there is. come on, get out of the well!" this cat better know whats shes doing. i grabbed the vines that hung from the top and started climbing. wait vines? there weren't any vines before... but i climbed out. "oh...my..god!" i must have hit my head to hard when i hit the bottom of the well. because i wasn't in Toronto anymore. i looked around and saw a) no cars b) no buildings and c) so many trees. the air smelled so fresh. like in winter time when your all around the pine trees. except it wasn't cold. but it wasnt hot either. it was warm. with a nice breeze to cool you off when you start to heat up. And the blossoms, so big and pink, among the were fresh birds nest that just been build. Its late at night, the silence is so nice. i actually liked it alot. Alot more then breathing in our polluted air. "this is… amazing" i said. "it sure is something isn't it" then when i thought it couldn't get an better, i saw the tallest of all trees. right there in front of me. it was huge and so full of life. and so green. What i didn't bother to notice was me. when i put my hand on the tree to touch it i noticed my hands wearing black biker gloves. thats weird. i wasn't wearing them before. i looked down, i was wearing i sleeveless short belly shirt. it felt like real tiger fur. I wore comfortable flare jeans and Nike runners. I had sharp fangs a long nails. i saw something furry behind me i turned around. nothing was there. i saw it again, and again, eventually i kept spinning and turning around until i realized i was chasing my OWN TAIL!! a brown one. with white fur at the tip! how could i have a tail ? wait a minute..."if i have a tail then i should have..." "touch your head" kitty told me. and so i did. a pair of ears! to little brown fluffy ears. i was confused. will i go back to normal ?**

**That's when i herd a noise. i ran around behind the tree. " what was that?" i asked kitty. "shh" when i looked up i saw a boy. Not a regular boy you see at school, but a boy with long silver hair, a red kimono, no shoes or socks. Bright bright orange eyes. The best part was his amazing dog ears! "whoa that's like dog ears.." **

**i didn't notice but i was beginning to blush. He was cute, but what was he doing up at this time of night. " i want to talk to him" i whispered as i started to walk slowly. "NO! don't do it." Kitty stopped me. "what's your problem?" i asked her. " Don't you see by his long hair and ears? that's a demon!" she told me. "Pfft no way," "yes way, Jane you don't realize we are in a dangerous world. Believe it or not, even you are a half demon." i was officially confused. a HALF demon? what's that suppose to mean? Maybe that explains my fangs, ears and tail. "What do you mean half demon?" The well did not except you to be a human in this world. i don't understand very well why, but demons are rude and strong and sometimes aggressive and cant control themselves. i wouldn't call you those things, but in this time humans need to have pure hearts...well at least they do if they're visitors from your world. and i guess you didn't have a pure heart, so the necklace had no choice but to make you half of each" i looked at her.. "is that an insult?" i was a little disappointed that i didn't watch my step. i tripped over a root of the tree and feel hard to the ground. "arghh!" ouch that hurt. "i think im bleeding" i said. "Let me help you" a voice sad.. "huh?" i looked up. uh oh. this isn't good. it was the boy. looking right at me. but if he was so cruel, why was he helping me up. i didn't are. he was cute like that. i held out my hand and he helped me up. " its just a scratch you'll be fine." he told me. " Thanks" i blushed in relief. i think Kitty was wrong about this one. The boy was kind. And a demon? i didn't want to be rude and ask. so i kept quiet. i looked at him. he looked at me. then he looked up at my ears, i bended them back. "Are you a demon?" he asked me. OK weird, maybe asking people if your demons isnt rude. but i answered him " half." when the for letter word came out of my mouth he blushed. not the "ur cute" kind of blush, but the shocking sweet kind. "half demon?" he looked at me. "um yes is that a bad thing?" his red cheeks faded and he smiled. "No, that's actually a good thing, im a half breed too." no way! he's a half breed? maybe that's why he was nice. i looked back and looked at kitty in a stricked face. she gave me the "my bad" look. The boy totally zoned out. looked like he had a flash back... "So what's your name?" he asked me. "uh..Jane" i answered. i felt like an idiot for sounding all shy. Come on i can pull my self together. "Jane? That's a short name. I'm Inuyasha. You Probably herd some stuff about me. Some negative stuff. you are in the forest of Inuyasha after all its bound to happen." he looked sad...something made me want to cheer him up. "actually i didn't hear anything about you. i come from..well a far place lets just say."**

**he looked at me. then gasped. "huh what's the matter?" i asked him. he didn't answer me but he was looking at something behind me. i turned around and saw kitty standing there. "oh don't worry that's just my cat." he looked at me. "i seen one just like that one. but some how different." he told me. "really cool".. don't ask why but i started getting a little cocky. "so are you strong?" i asked him. he looked at me with a sharp smile. "why are you any good" i smiled the same way he did. " yeah actually i really am. but i figured since your a half demon you must me strong right?" i thought i was cocky... right after that question he started clicking and cracking his arm and fingers, " well yeah actually im pretty tough. maybe tomorrow we can have a friendly fight. It'll be great" Tomorrow? what do i say? will i even be here tomorrow? how do i get home? Will i have enough time to study for math exams? will i pass? will i turn back to my regular self? will i fight well if even do fight him? More questions coming up in my head. And they will be answered...**

**NEXT TIME on chapter 3: Meeting new friends.**


	3. Meeting New Friends

**Meeting New Friends**

**OK, don't hate me, but I agreed to the "friendly battle" against Inuyasha. I know it was stupid. I don't even know if Im strong. I don't even work out. Ill loses badly. Anyways after i agreed he told me to meet him back at the tree the next morning. I wanted to go home so my mom wouldn't worry, and i didn't have my cell phone with me,so i just wrote a note to her and had kitty take it for me. The note said :**

_**Dear Mom:**_

_**I know your probably wondering where I am, but im fine. you probably would never believe me but i traveled through time. Through a well. I don't even believe it myself. But i met a half demon named Inuyasha. im staying in this time for a little bit just to explore. It's nice here. it smells great. a hole lot nicer then it does back at home... i just want to see what it is like here. if the school calls, tell Daddy to write a fake doctors note or something. Tell them im sick. Im really sorry ill be back soon. And don't worry about me im fine.**_

_**i love you with all my heart!**_

_**-Jane**_

**I put in my ribbon she gave to me when i was five just so she knows it was me. If you're wondering, i slept on the tree branches. don't ask how i got up there. i didn't know i could jump that high. Kitty says it's because im half fox demon. But lets get to the point. It was early that morning. Inuyasha was probably waiting for me. So i jumped down. " heh, are you ready?" gulp. why did he laugh? is this a fight to the death or something? i was no excited. Kitty keeps telling me not to worry, but that's making me worry more. He pulled out the HUGEST sword i ever saw! " That's a pretty amazing sword." i told him, as if it **

**it were nothing. But it still made no sense to me. The sword looked so little before he pulled it out. But that's not the worst part. What am i going to do? How do i fight him? "Jane.." Kitty called my name. I looked at her with a frightened face. "Kiss Your Necklace and shout, power activation" she told me. Like that's going to help. But I did it anyway. And what happened? My cloths started changing. Into a cute tight aqua colored dress up to my knees. Sleeveless. I had the cutest pair of sandals. Pink ones. And my biker gloves went pink to mach my shoes. My hair was tied up in a pink bow, and the length was much longer. My eye color changed to pink. And a crescent moon appeared on my head. I looked at myself. Then something appeared in my hand. It was a little stick. Aqua colored. With a heart and crescent moon on it. I pushed the heart, and a long shining pink whip appeared out of no where. I'm guessing it was my weapon. On the other hand, was a tambourine shaped as a crescent moon. Was this a weapon too? Don't ask how but it came to me. I suddenly knew how to use them. **

**Inuyasha looked at me. "what just happened ?" he asked me. I didn't think I would know, but I did. "see this necklace? It's my power source. It's what makes me so strong" I gave him a challenging smile. "if you're up for the challenge" "Yeah this is what I'm talking about!" he told me. He came charging at me with his sword. When I simply put my tambourine in front of me without even any struggle. My tambourine let out a barrier. Causing some difficulty on Inuyasha. But my barrier wasn't strong enough to hold back that heavy sword. I would be in pieced soon if I didn't do something. Kitty called out to me, "this transformation is called 'the punisher' it's purposely made for you to defend yourself by stunning other enemies. Use your tambourine. Call out the first thing that comes in your head" The first thing? Inuyasha was breaking through my barrier fast. First thing that comes to me? I called out "STOP" and guess what happened? My tambourine made such a strong light it blinded, then stunned Inuyasha. "it won't last forever," kitty told me, "quick now's your chance." **

***Damn! This girl's tougher then she looks, I can't move! She'll get me now, I'm not giving up!* Inuyasha thought. "Huh?" There was a sacred arrow. "Kagome?" he called. The arrow flew right in between us. "Don't take another step! Next time I won't miss!" she told us.**

**Kagome? No way! That's the same girl who disappeared! "Kagome, Don't shoot, this isn't a real fight, we're just testing are strength" Inuyasha told her. The effect wore off. He started to move again. He took out his hand. "Great fight you're pretty good" I smiled. I shook his hand and said, "You're good too." *huh? A jewel shard?* Kagome taught, then she said. " Inuyasha don't trust, she has a jewel shard in her right pocket" she told him. What on earth was she talking about I didn't--- oh wait I did. I pulled it out of my pocket. Then I had a flash back. **

_**I remember, Kitty was telling me about the jewel of four souls and its family. "There's the Sheik Jewel, The Shikon Jewel, and the Shyckun Jewel." I remember **_ _**it very well, but when did this happen? She was telling me all about the 3 jewels. 2 have been shattered and one remains. "Your job is to collect all 3 jewels. And all the shards of those who shattered." Kitty told me. "Me? But I want to go home!"**_

**I smiled when I finally remembered what shard it was. Inuyasha gasped. "Kagome that's not a shard of the Shikon jewel, it's golden. Shikon shards aren't gold they're pink." Inuyasha told Kagome. Before Kagome spoke, I told them, "you're right Inuyasha, this isn't a shard of the Shikon jewel, but it is the shard of a Shyckun jewel. Inuyashas eyes lit up with interest. Then he smiled and said, "Why don't you come and meet the rest of the gang" he asked me. I knew why he wanted me to. He wanted me to tell them all about the jewel. But first he wanted me to meet some new people. When I followed the two of them, I saw a demon slayer, a monk, a fox demon, and another two tailed cat that looked a little different from mine. I transformed back. I blushed. The slayer was so beautiful. She had long black hair, and strange cloths. Same with the monk. He had a purple robe, and a staff with chains around his right hand. The fox demon was adorable with his fluffy tail. Looked like they were all about to have break feast. When they looked at us they all said,**

"**Inuyasha where were you?" "none of your business do I have to tell you everything?" he answered them. Ok this is a funny group. A demon slayer, with demons? And what's a high school girl from my time doing here with them? And the monk's just random! Well ill have to agmit I'm pretty weird looking my self. I would suspect the first thing when you meet someone new. They ask your name, or where your from. Not this group. The monk got up from his spot, walked up to me, took hold of my hand and asked, "would you kindly concider as to bareing my children?" ok. i looked at him the way i did all the time when kevin asked me out at school. Kevins a tottaly perverted guy in english class. Asks me out everyday. "why would i do that?" i asked him. before he could say a word, the demon slayer hit him in the head hard with a large boomarang. "Please excuse this monks behavier." she told me. i smiled. she really was something. i'd do anything to have her eyeshadow. but after that the high school girl sweetly smiled and made me feel welcome. "Welcome my names Kagome! You came right on time! We are about to eat salmon. i hope you don't mind, maybe we can talk." in emberesment, i agreed. They led me to a little cottege im guessing, a guess in this time tha't was as big as a house could get. But enough of that, lets get to the main event. INSIDE! They had matts for beds, a large pot for food, a fire place, and room to sit. They led me inside. "Hey Kiede." Kagome said. There was an old lady in side heating up the fire place, "we got the fish" inuyasha told her. He droped the piled of fish on the floor while the old lady cut up the nets they were tangled into. "why who is this young girl?" she asked looking at me. i smiled and answered the question for myself, "Hi maam, my name is Jane" "ai, please don't hesitate, cal me Kiede. And a strange name just like Kagome." i kept my mouth shut. Kiede was a smart old hag. She knew righ away by just my name i wasn't from around these parts. Or even around these times... "Yeah whatever, she isn't important can we get on to the salmon?" inuyasha insisted. i knew he was acting tough. He was a nice guy in person, just needed the time to get used to him.**

**I noticed the two tailed cat was interacting with Kitty. "Kilala, don't bother her! Im sorry for any trouble" The slayer said as the two tailed jumped into her lap. This one was different. It was a light peach color with strips and red eyes with a rhombus on her head. i smiled, "don't worry no harm done. i love your kitty." i said. she looked at mine and said, "yours is cute too. what her name?" "Kitty." i told her when she said, "oh i never would have guessed." she giggled. I liked her laugh it makes you feel nice. When she stoped giggling she looked at me, "Im Sango." "Im Jane." i said when the monk interupted. "and Im Miroku." "And im shippo" Everyone was excited to meet me. That just made me feel warm inside. It made me feel like i was wanted for the very first time in my life. Not like those people in school where everything was revolved around the popular girl who was always the slimey back stabber. And in a good way, i really liked this new you're probably wondering what about school? will i make it back for exams in 3 days? will mom worry about me to much and call the police? will anyone find out about the bone eaters well? and who are these people? And why are there demons? So many questions, And they WILL be answered..**

**NEXT TIME ON CHAPTER 4: The Jewel Family Tree**


	4. The Jewel Family Tree

**The Jewel Family Tree**

**Kiede kindly set out the bowls of stewed salmon in front of each of us. I thanked her when she set a bowl in front of me. That's when they started asking me questions that i don't think that i could answer. "So Jane, where ye from?" Kiede had a funny accent. And i tried answering her, I really did! But i couldn't. "I'm from, I.." when they noticed i was struggling to tell them the truth they all leaned in forward to getting a better glimpse. "I'm not from here that's for sure.." they leaned back in disappointment. i wanted to tell them but they would be so shocked. " well you can't live as far away as i do. Believe it or not im from a totally different century." Kagome said. I don't believe it. i knew she was from my time, but she emitted it like if it was ok. So if she could do it, so could I. i told them, "you no the bone eaters well? i climbed out of there-" Everyone spit out their stew. "great now i got to clean all ye's vomit off my floors" Kiede said as she got up to get a napkin. Inuyasha looked at me. "You're from Kagomes time?" he asked me. "Um i gu-" "That's so cool" Kagome said with a great big smile, "i never seen you though where do you live?" she asked me. "um down town, i can take the bus in 5 minutes im at the higurashi shrine and from there I,-" i was interrupted. "No way! That's my families shrine. What school do you go to?" she asked me again. "well i was saying i usually take the TTC from your shrine to Archbishop Romero High School." **

"**Cool, i think i know that place-" While Kagome was talking at me the others stared in confusion. I knew right away that it was time to shut up. But Kagome was the kind who loved to talk. I stopped her. "Hey Kiede, did you know Jane has a weird looking jewel shard?" Inuyasha asked Kiede. I looked at him in way. Trying to send him the message *what the hell? Don't tell her* look. But he didn't care. "Really? may i have a look" she ask me. How could i refuse? after the really good breakfast she offered with no complaints? It was so good you wouldn't imagine. Not the kind you eat when you go to your granny's house and she makes that soup you hate and mom makes you eat it to be polite, but the yummy kind. With herbs to make it taste better. I wouldn't mind if Kiede was my chef at my favorite restaurant. So i handed the shard to her in my pocket. She looked at it. Felt it along all sides. Then she didn't look to happy. "Is there something wrong Kiede?" Sango asked her. "ai,i not like the looks of it." i looked at her. She has to learn proper English. but what was wrong with my shard? I was going to ask her but she was faster then I, "where did ye get this?" she asked me. Great another question popped into my head. And it was the same question old Kiede asked me. Where **_**did **_**i get this? Well wherever i got it from, i had to tell Kiede. She was waiting for an answer. That's when i had a flash back...**

_**"The Crescent moons on our heads allow us to communicate when others are around. No one can know i can talk. So when there is a situation where i have to tell you what to do, my crescent moon will send a signal to yours. I wont be necessarily talking to you, but with the power of the crescent moon, you will know in a flash by yourself exactly what to do. But this wont go on forever. When the time comes that you are wise enough to carry on yourself, my power of speech will end and my crescent moon wont help you anymore, you'll have to think for yourself and find the shards on your own"**_

**That was Kitty talking to me! I remember. I turned and answered Kiedes question. Some how i knew the answer. "I found it. I came here to find the rest of them before demons found out that the shards exist around here. If they get into the wrong hands, we could be in deep trouble" i told her. she looked at me in a way that she knew i was right. "you mean the wrong hands.. like Narakus?" Inuyasha asked. I had no idea who this 'Naraku' was. But if Inuyasha used him as an example of wrong hands i knew he wasn't the guy you would want to go to the mall with. So i answered, "yeah i guess." Inuyasha looked at me. "is this a powerful jewel we're talking about here?" he asked me. I told him, "Yup, twice as powerful." ok i shouldn't have said that. He looked at me with bright eyes and i could tell her wanted me to tell him where to find more. Kiede Suggested that i tell them about the whole Family Tree. So i did.**

**"OK! The family tree is a complicated family tree. There are three of them. The Sheik Jewel, Shikon Jewel, and Shyckun Jewel. All For different purposes. Sheik jewel is for increasing weapons power. Shikon Jewel is increasing your own strength, for evil and good purposes. The bad thing is that when its used for evil purposes, its power grows evil, making the jewel non purified. The Shyckun jewel, witch is one of the shards i have, is INCREDIBLY powerful. And can be used for evil and good purposes. Although it could only be banished if good completes the jewel and banishes it. That's why im here to collect all the pieces." "why banish it?" Inuyasha asked me. "why not use it for yourself and become all powerful? that's what I would do." i looked at him. i felt bad for him. Some how i knew he went through a hard time in the past. Just like i did. It was hard. I had another flash back...**

_**This one wasn't very clear. I remember seeing tall buildings. "ha-ha half breed means half normal" That's what the other kids would tell me. But what's going on? i wasn't always a half breed. Was I? More questions. I had a hard life. really hard. and i could tell by Inuyashas taste of revenge that he had a far worse life then i ever did. **_

***i was always different* Inuyasha thought. *but they didn't treat me like different, they treated me like bad different* i looked at Inuyasha. Hoping i could point out what he was thinking. i knew it was something important. " im not going to become all powerful with it because that's the wrong way." i told Inuyasha. He looked at me in a way that he wanted me to explain myself. "Banishing it will bring peace. But i can only banish it but collecting shards of not only the Shyckun jewel, but of Shikon jewel and sheik jewel. sheik is already complete. Just a matter of finding it is all." Inuyasha got up. "No Way! I worked to hard. My mission is to become all demon and that's all I'll ever care about." *Inuyasha* Kagome thought. Kagome looked at him in a sad way. Looked like what he wanted wasn't what she did. I got up as well, "And then what are you going to do huh?" i yelled, "forget all your good friends supporting you all the way right here and destroy everything?" he looked at me the looked away. "Inuyasha i know you're better then that. And i know that's not what you really want." i looked at him. Really seriously too. so he knows i wasn't kidding. He just walked out. I knew he was better then that. I meant every word i said. I think that the only reason he wants full demon blood was because of his thirst of revenge of those who treated him wrong. I just wish i knew who. I wish i could help him get them back another way so i can carry out my mission to banish all shards. More questions popped in my head. Why did Inuyasha want to become all demon even though he still has such strength? When will i go home and get to study for math? Who are these people who treated Inuyasha in such a way? And who is Naraku? And will i find out about my own past? Why do i have flash backs that never happened? or at least i think they never happened...all these questions will be answered..**

**NEXT TIME on chapter 4: Our Journey begins.**

**see you soon! **


	5. Our Journey Begins

**Our Journey Begins.**

**Just like the title, our journey begins. It explains exactly what is going to happen next. No question.(I know this is out of random but i thought i should mention the colors of the jewels. Sheik=green Shikon=pink Shyckun=gold) anyway back to the story...**

**"Inuyasha Sit!" There was a huge crash on the other side of the grassy field. i turned around to see Inuyasha smashed hard against the floor and Kagome walking away with that girly attitude my friend Robyn gives to boys when she wants attention. If i knew Robyn well enough, then i knew exactly what the message was that Kagome was trying to send to him. I pretended i didn't notice. Inuyasha was a big boy, he can handle himself. I walked up to Kiede. "Thanks again for the salmon." i told her. "Anytime. Now ye be careful" She said waving as we walked away. OK fine ill tell you. Wondering why we are walking away? Well after a LONG talk Kiede insisted that we worked together. EVEN THOUGH i don't want to! i have math to think about! But anyway i still have 2 more days until exams, how hard can it be?...ok very hard! i failed a test bad. I got 45% last semester. And this year i HAVE to pass or i have to repeat grade 9! But anyway i lead the way while Inuyasha and Kagome shared their dirty looks. Kagome obviously seemed to be winning. Inuyasha had nothing that can beet those powerful words. But we continued walking.**

**"Our first mission is to find the Sheik Jewel." i told them. I wasn't sure of they were mad at me. I mean they had a mission of their own. Sango told me yesterday about her brother Kohaku slaying the villagers, and Mirokus grandfathers wind tunnel, Inuyasha avenging some zombies life, forget her name, Shippo is just an ally, and Kagome's just there. They say she has the power to sense jewel fragments near by. So i felt bad. The funny part was that all their reasons for this all revolved around this "Naraku" person. If you ask me that's a pretty ugly name. So i offered them yesterday that if they helped me with this, ill help them defeat Naraku. Inuyasha doubts that ill be much of help, but he is forgetting our friendly battle we had. But i pretended i didn't hear him.**

**We felt the earth rumbling a little bit. "What was that?" Kagome asked. "Its probably just nothing." Inuyasha said walking in front of me until the earth shuck again. "oh yeah man that's nothing!" i said sarcastically. "I don't think that's the earth..." The monk said. I looked at him. This guy thinks he pretty wise. But then we looked straight. There was a man in a baboon costume hitting hard against a large rock. He must have been hitting really hard to cause earth shakes. "Is that guy early on Halloween or what?" i asked. Kagome was the only one who got the joke. I wasn't surprised. The rest of them probably still believed in girls living on dead girls souls, ha-ha. But seriously. This man was probably hitting the rock of anger. Maybe his friends pranked him when he was sleeping. Cause that was one ugly mask. "Naraku!" Inuyasha called. "Naraku?" i asked. Inuyasha didn't pay attention to me, he just pulled out his sword and ran toward him. Now let me tell you this, if you're running for cross country and you're about to be called to run a race, if your here Inuyashas going to run against you, FORFIT! You'll get your but kicked terribly! and believe it or not, i didn't think i could run fast too until i ran after Inuyasha. When i caught up to him he had already cut open Naraku. "That was easy," i told him. OK i take it back. There was weird brown things flying out of him from the inside. "another puppet?" **

**Kagome yelled. " a puppet?" i asked. "That's a puppet?" OK weird, puppets in my time are small and cute and are used to distract kids in kindergarten while there parents try to make an escape! This one was slimy and big and ugly! So i decided to help Inuyasha. "Power Activation!" i kissed my necklace. YAY more sparklies rapped around my body as they formed an aqua dress and pink ribbons in my hair. Pink sandals too. Then the little stick with the heart/crescent moon. "Inuyasha!" i called he moved out of the way as i firmly pressed the heart and my whip came out. I flung the whip at his slimy looking arms as they broke in pieces. Not for long! They started forming again. Inuyasha made a move for his head and cut it into two when he saw a tiny pink shard fly to the floor. After the shard, all of Naraku faded into a tiny wooden doll that cut in half. "wow what an awesome puppet." i said. "Inuyasha picked up the jewel shard and handed it to kagome. "Hey, why does she get to keep it." that's nice. no one answered me. But whatever. "Why was Naraku hitting against this rock?" Inuyasha asked as he looked at it. Like i was suppose to know the answer to that. Then that's when Kitty send me a signal on my crescent moon and right away i knew why. "There's a Shyckun jewel in there." I told them. "what? then that means Naraku's aware of the jewel!" Inuyasha said in surprise! "That is not good! Help me break this down!" I told them. As hard as we tried, in the beginning it wasn't very easy. But if there was a Shyckun jewel shard in there then we had no choice. My transformations were useless. We tried and tried until we gave up. "I can't believe we couldn't do it! Why couldn't we do it?" I turned to kitty and looked at her. She sent me another signal. "I know why. We aren't strong enough" I told them. "Yeah right! Movie aside ill break it down!" Inuyasha yelled. I stopped him and said. "We have to find a way to increase our power" I thought and thought until.. "The Sheik jewel!" I said. "We have to find it. It upgrades weapons! Inuyasha, we can use it on your tetseiga!" he looked at me and put his hands in a fist form and looked at the gang, "Perfect! Another way of power to destroy Naraku!" I thought for a second. There was a problem. And Kitty didn't know the answer either. Where was the Sheik jewel? "Um, guys?" I gave them that useless pathetic guilty smile, and said, "I don't know where the *gulp Jewel is." Inuyasha looked at me and put his sword back. He gave me the reaction or look that was saying this will take a while, or we better become great friends. So we went off to look for anyone who herd of it. The first person we looked for were priestesses or monks. But the closest village was to far. Then Kagome said, "You think Kikyo would know of this?" she asked. Kikyo? Who is that? I didn't ask though because I new it wasn't a bright thing to do by the look of Kagomes face when she said that name. Ki-ky-o. Then I looked at Inuyasha. He had a face too. Like a sad disappointed face. A face that makes you want to ask "what's the matter" but knew that wasn't a good idea. So I waited until some one else said something, and Inuyasha did. "Kikyo never told me anything about anything except of the Shikon Jewel. That means she'll know nothing." He turned around and walked a few steps forward until he had a flash back. Kikyo was telling him that there was one thing she couldn't tell him. Then he turned back around and said, "but she might…" I looked at Inuyasha hoping he would tell me what he meant until, we saw some funny looking demons, long and skinny ones. "Soul collectors!" Kagome said, "perfect timing too" She with a smile/frown on her face. You know, those happy for success but Kikyo, ew look.**

**The gang started following the strange looking demons. It took pretty long. They were carrying these shinny orbs of light. "mind explaining what's going on?" I asked. I give up on the silent treatment. I WANT ANSWERS! I looked at Kagome when she explained to me, "Kikyo died a long time ago and was revived by a witch. The only way she could stay alive was by feasting on the dead souls of woman. So following the soul collectors will lead us straight to her." Funny how Kagomes voice made a funny sound when she said Kikyos name. So I asked, "Who is Kikyo though? I mean why is she so important?" Before Kagome could answer, Inuyasha answered, "she's a priestess. 50 years ago, before she died she was the protector of the jewel." I knew there was more to that. That can't be it. Why didn't they want to talk about her, I was just about to ask them another question when we saw a beautiful priestess standing before us. She was gorgeous. Long black hair tied back. A kimono just like Inuyashas except she didn't have the rob made of fur of the fire rat. But as the soul collectors dropped the souls in her, she realized we were there and she turned to look at us. "A half demon, how interesting" she said looking at us. "I didn't expect to see you travel with one of those Inuyasha." She told him. "Kikyo…" Inuyasha looked at her. He started walking closer to her when she asked what his business was here. "We have a few questions. About The Family tree of the jewel of four souls." Inuyasha told her. Her eyes lid up and was shocked as ever. Then she looked at me like she knew I was responsible. I walked to the left to hide behind Miroku. Then she said. "How do you know about that?" she asked Inuyasha. I was hoping he wouldn't tell her. And thank god for Inuyasha he didn't, all he said was, "Doesn't matter, I know of it and I want you to tell us where to find the sheik jewel." "It won't turn you to a full fledged demon Inuyasha." She told him. "I know. But we need it to stop Naraku's evil plan." Inuyasha said. "Naraku's aware of it?" She asked. Even I knew that wasn't a good thing. But I know that as long as we have the sheik jewel, Naraku won't be able to go near the fragments of the Shyckun jewel. And I think she knew that too. So she gave a smile. "ill be happy to help, but first," She walked up to me. She took held of my chin and looked at my face on all sides. "Who is this Inuyasha?" she asked him. "It's just a girl." He answered. "Well thanks" I told him. "Is she your new girl Inuyasha." Inuyashas face turned pink. What did she mean by NEW girl? Then Inuyasha ignored her and asked her again.**

"**Where can we find the sheik jewel?" Kikyo smiled and finally answered." A Pink cloud. Very rare. I doubt you'll be able to find. I had seen it once. On mount hakurai. But it was when Kiede her self was still a child. But IF you do find it, Strike it with your tetseiga. It will send down a glowing rope. Climb it. And from there I will tell you only one more thing. Find the Stand. And you will find it." She smiled then started to walk through a barrier. "Thank you…Kikyo." Inuyasha said. "Well, I was going to thank her, but she ran off. But im glad she told us, now lets get started." Wait, Crap. It was close to night. That means one more day for exams! Will I make it back on time? Will I pass? Will we find the pink could? Will we find the Shyckun jewel inside that rock? WHO IS KIKYO? That's a good one. More questions popping in my head. And they will be answered…**

**NEST TIME !! chapter 6: Seekers of three Jewels. Finding The Sheik Jewel. See You Soon**


	6. Seekers Of Three Jewels Find The

**Seekers Of Three Jewels. Find The Sheik Jewel**

**OK! This was going to be a tuff search. Like Kikyo said, this pink cloud was rare! Like finding 100,000$ on the floor rare. It was never going to happen. I mean how do we know that priestess wasn't lying to us? Even so, I was gullible. We began the search for the cloud. The priestess said 50 years ago she seen it above . So Mirokus idea was to begin our search there. I never been there so I let them lead the way.**

**When we got there, it was really cold. It was nothing but a mountain of rocks with fog that filled the air stopping our sense of view. The aura made us demons or half breeds weaker. So when we lay down to the floor to rest we began looking up. The fog and mist didn't allow us to see any clouds at all. "How could Kikyo see a pink cloud if we can't even see regular clouds?" I asked. They didn't know either. Inuyasha suggested that we move higher up to the top, maybe we can see the clouds better form there, but the aura was much too strong. We slowly started giving up so we got off the mountain and instead decided to rest on a fogless field of grass. We sat for a bit. "It's almost impossible." Sango said. I was starting to agree with her when I noticed it was getting dark. "Wait a minute" I said to myself looking up. There wasn't any regular one, but a sky full of rain clouds! We ran for dry shelter when we hid under a big tree. We continued looking up. "A perfect time for it to be poring." The monk said. "I can't search forever, I have a math test tomorrow!" I told them. "Math-what?" Inuyasha asked me. I didn't answer him because I was wondering what Shippo was so fascinated by. When I looked the direction he was looking, I saw it. The UN believably beautiful surprisingly tiny pink cloud. "It looks like a ball of cotton candy" Kagome said looking hungry. When I remembered Kikyos instructions I turned to Inuyasha at once. "Draw your tetseiga Inuyasha! Hurry up and strike!" I told him losing my patience. "Ill take my time!" He said.**

**Before Inuyasha pulled out his sword, I looked at Sango and Kilala. They were really different. Sango changed cloths and Kilala was…well scary. Sango was wearing demon slayer armor. Red and black. Kilala was huge. Red Flames surrounded her. She looked the same but fierce and ready to fight. Her fangs were incredible large. She doesn't look like the kitty you would want to pet when in a bad mood.**

**I just smiled pathetically and went with it like I noticed nothing. The shock came. Kitty transformed too. She looked like Kilala only blue flames surrounded her. Bright blue eyes, crescent moon. Looked the same as usual with sharp, sharp fangs.**

**Inuyasha had already stroke the cloud without even me noticing. He was standing under a light shinning from it. Then a little shinny rope with sparklies coming down. Yay sparklies. But For some reason the rope deflected Mirokus, Sangos, Kagomes, and Shippos touch. The two tails too of course. Inuyasha and I were the only ones able to grab hold of it. "I guess it doesn't except humans nor demons" Sango said. "Is that why Inuyasha and Jane were aloud through? Because they are both?" Miroku asked. Inuyasha grabbed the rope and started climbing. "Come on Jane, It's up to us to retrieve the jewel." "Right!" I agreed and grabbed on and followed him. When we got to the top, we could see everything that was below witch was great so we wouldn't forget where we came from. When we looked forward we saw the floor made of fluffy clouds. I felt it with my finger tips. It felt like air, really thick air. But it still had that cotton feeling. There was also a cloudy hill far in the distance. Inuyasha said, "Come on," he started running. I tried to follow but I was still week from the aura on . Inuyasha came back. "Come on what's taking you?" In week pathetic voice I told him, "I'm not sure I can run to fast Inuyasha." He looked me as I gasped for air. "Here." He turned around and helped me get on his back. Then he smiled and said. "Comfortable?" I couldn't help but smile back, seeing his kindness made me feel warm inside. Then as soon as I nodded he began running toward the hill. **

**Like us, the others could see us and everything that's happening too. I didn't notice but Kagome was giving me looks. "Why is Inuyasha being all nice to her? He never carried me the first day I met him." She told them. She blushed in disapproval as she crossed her arms and stared at a wilted flower on the ground. "Don't you see Kagome?" Miroku said to her. "Inuyasha has never seen any other half demon in his life besides Naraku himself. It's fascinating. For the first time Inuyasha is able to speak with someone who eats, feels and thinks just like him. Think how he feels." Miroku was right about that so Kagome just flopped to the ground and looked up in plain jealousy.**

"**We're almost there." Inuyasha told me. I was disappointed. I liked it on his back. It made me feel safe and just want to fall asleep as he leaped from cloud to cloud. It was really beautiful actually. So bright. When we got there he put me down gently and pointed toward a stand. "Is that it over there?" "Yeah I think so." I answered him. To be honest I wasn't 100% sure if it was. But might as well check. We walked up the tall stairs that seriously tired me out. When we got there, there was a little glass table with a box on top of it. I opened the box. And Inside was the incredible Sheik Jewel Itself. It was so beautiful as it sparkled in the sun. I grabbed it. I thought some alarm was going to go off like in those jewelry stores back at home. But nothing happened. Not even a crazy demon defending it. It was so peaceful. I'm guessing it's a reward for finding the pink cloud. I handed the jewel to Inuyasha. "Now power up your sword so we can get to the Shyckun shard trapped in that rock." I told him with a smile. He smiled back to me with that cricked smile on the right side of his face. With his sharp claws, he took hold of the tiny jewel and held it in front of him. He put it in his pocket, picked me up again and put me on his back. He ran back to the rope we came from and we climbed back down. Inuyasha reached into his pocket to grab the jewel and showed the gang. They were all amazed by its shine. When Inuyasha forced the sheik jewel in his tetseiga it started pumping. You could see the sheik jewels power surround the sword. Inuyasha held it firmly as it shaked. I walked up to him, kissed my necklace and touched the sword with it. The shaking stopped. "We can remove the Jewel from your sword now. It's upgraded, you don't need it anymore." I said as I took the jewel from him and tied it to a chain. I put the jewel in my pocket. "That's it?" Inuyasha said in surprise. "It feels just the same." "When you use it in battle it wont." I told him. He smiled and turned to Kagome. "Se Kagome I'm much stronger now" Inuyasha continued talking as she interrupted him. "Sit!" she yelled. "What the?" Inuyasha was confused. To be honest so was I. I didn't see him do anything wrong this time. I let it go. Kagome blushed in disappointment and started walking the direction from witch we came. Kagome is full of ! Tomorrow is math time! It's almost noon! Will I make it back in time? Will mother forgive me for missing for a week? Will I come back to this time? Will we find the Shyckun Shards? Who's Kikyo again? So many questions popping into my head. And they will be answered….**

**Next time! Chapter 7: Inuyashas Soft Side, And The Underground trail. See you soon! **


	7. Inuyashas Soft Side and The Under

**Inuyashas Soft Side and The Underground Trail**

**Were already on our way back to that strange looking rock that "Naraku" guy was trying to break. I was really sure that there was a Shyckun jewel shard in there and with Inuyashas new power well be sure to break it before Naraku gets to it. It was still a very long walk to go, despite that we had been searching for the legendary pink cloud for 2 days straight. So knowing me I couldn't help my self. I brought up a conversation. I tugged on Inuyashas kimono and whispered in his soft dog-like ears.**

"**Hey, Inuyasha?" "Huh? What is it?" he answered. But before I answered him I let the others walk a little bit ahead of us. Still grabbing onto his fluffy ears I asked him, "Kagome said Kikyo was the one who deceived you 50 years ago. Can you explain why you're still here?" I asked. I didn't mean to be rude, but if 50 years past, wouldn't he be like, I don't know, old? He didn't look insulted he actually just looked down and slowly started to explain. **

"**Kikyo and I… were friends 50 years ago. Her duty was to protect the jewel. She wanted the life of an ordinary woman. She was always there for me, and I for her. I seaked the jewel to become all demon. Until I realized I can become all human too. I would do anything for Kikyo, as she would for me. So the day she were to bring me the jewel, to become all human, she would become an ordinary woman. But she didn't. She bound me to the tree. She bound me with her spell. Kikyo betrayed me. I stayed pinned to the tree for 50 years. And then that's when Kagome came and broke it." He stayed silent for a while. Then I couldn't bare but to ask, "You and Kikyo were just friends right?" I asked him. He nodded. But I knew he was lying.**

**I noticed after that Kagome was listening to the whole thing.*Why did he just tell her that story out of the blue?* Kagome thought. *It took forever for him to tell me. Come to think of it he didn't. It was Kiede who told me. Why was he being so nice to this half breed?* She looked at me with mystifying eyes. Inuyasha turned to me and gave me a half faint smile. I wonder why Kikyo would betray such a kind half demon. If I were Kikyo I would think differently. But there's always two sides of the story, I wish I knew hers.**

**We continued walking and finally came across the tall huge harvest gold colored rock. Inuyasha pulled out his sword. I grinned at the way he acted when he held that thing. He started swinging it and called "Wind Scar!" The golden/now also green waves of wind and power in one swing amazed me. It hit the rock with indescribably force. It started to crack into pieces. Then a long tunnel forged deep into the ground. It looked like it hasn't been summoned for years. "Wow, a grand entrance and everything" I told them. Inuyasha smirked. "Heh, it's nothing. Lets go and retrieve our prize" He smiled and began walking through. I followed him right after I transformed. The rest followed behind me. I curled my arm around Inuyashas and walked with him after seeing the nastiest bug I ever seen in my life! I was scared. The walls were cold, and the floor was smooth. It looked like the end of the trail was something important. Inuyasha didn't say anything about me getting to close but I could feel that vibe Kagome was sending us. I'm guessing she's in love with the guy. So to make her feel a little more comfortable, I let go. When we reached the end there was a huge field of rocks and water. Nothing else. And in front of us was a human shaped demon. With claws longer then Inuyashas. He looked serious and said,**

"**I knew there was someone disturbing my underground trail. What do u want?"**

**He looked like a simple fair guy, but he was scary at the same time. "Give up the innocent talk, give us your jewel shard" Inuyasha told him. "Inuyasha not a good idea, he looks pretty.." He interrupted me, "This guy? No way, I can take him" Inuyasha charged at him with his sword and he blocked it with his claws. The sword was breaking through slowly so he might get him. But I was losing my patience, I decided to help by paralyzing the dude. I grabbed hold of my tambourine and called out, "Freeze Loser!" I held up my tambourine and threw it at him, missing Inuyasha by an inch. "Oops, SORRY!" I told him. "Watch where you're aiming!" Inuyasha told me. But it didn't matter because I got him. He was only going to be paralyzed for a short while so Inuyasha had to make it quick. But he didn't get it. "Hello? Why didn't you get him?" I asked him. "It's harder then it looks okay?" he told me. "You said you can handle him." I yelled back. **

"**SHH!"**

"**NO, you didn't just shh me!" I told him. But he ignored me, The guy escaped and came charging at me. Looked like he was flying but he grabbed me by the neck and let out an aura so strong it filled the air. I tried to cough, but his grip on my neck was hurting me. "Jane!" Inuyasha called out my name. I tried to answer but my voice was just a whisper, before I knew it I was feeling faint and my eye lids began to feel very heavy. Inuyasha was running toward us, but my eyes were already closed. I heard a loud noise and the grip was released. I was dropped to the floor. I lay in a puddle of water that made me sparkle. Then my crescent moon lid up at the same time kitties did. "A new transformation is calling! Jane call out Water Form activation." I didn't bother to ask I was too week. I watched Inuyasha fight and the gang trying o fight him and they were failing. I didn't want to lose so I called out, "Water Form Activation!"**

**Water curved around my waste and formed a skirt just like Kagomes but blue. A top that hung off the shoulders just a bit with lace. No shoes at all, but bright blue nail polish, polishes my toe nails. My biker gloves turned blue, and my hair tied up but I loosened it because I didn't like the style. My hair came as long to my shoulders. I still stood there on the ground. I had to use the strength. I had to defeat this monster. I got up and did the first thing that cam to my head. Water balls started forming in my right hand. I knew right away what to do. I pointed it to the demon as it grew bigger. I released by putting force into my right hand and it hit him in the back of his head causing him to lose balance. "Not bad for y first hit" I told Kitty." He turned to look at me then I turned to Kagome and ran toward her direction.**

**I glanced at her bow. "I have an idea. Kagome give me your bow" I needed a bow and nothing else. As soon as I touched it the bow was blue. Looked like water as it floated in my hands. The arrow was just the same. I pointed at the demons glowing hand. "I have to hit him there." I said. "I can do it. My arrows are sacred." Kagome told me. "Kagome this man has to be attacked with water power." I told her. I aimed for him, and shot.**

**I actually hit him on the first try! It's a good thing too my energy is losing… the aura was effecting on all us demons. Miroku, Sango and Kagome are fine. But the rest of us are having a had time. The arrow pierced his right hand and he looked at me with anger. He once again grabbed my neck with more force then before. I couldn't handle it. I lost conscious.**

**Next time on Chapter 8: Find the medicinal Herbs! See you soon!**


	8. Find The Medicinal Herbs!

**Find The Medicinal Herbs! (Kagomes Perspective)**

**Inuyasha used his wind scar several times before we could defeat the enemy. Shippo, Inuyasha and the cats are really week and were finally feeling better after the aura cleared out. But Jane battled a little too hard when she weekend. Not to mention she got a new transformation. When Inuyasha destroyed the demon a golden shard appeared. We were guessing it was the Shyckun jewel shard that Jane was talking about, but we could never be sure. Inuyasha held on to it while Kitty carried Jane on her back. We decided to take the injured back to Kiedes. Maybe she knows what to do about them. I rode with Jane on Kitty, Inuyasha with Sango on Kilala, and Miroku with Shippo on Hatchi. Hatchi refused a couple of times, but Miroku got to him. When we got to Kiedes place, we told her everything. She gave Inuyasha and Shippo some vitamins and tea, and fed the cats till there health was well. Inuyasha was nibbling on a chicken finger while Kiede was explaining the bad news on Jane's system. **

"**The aura got to her," Kiede explained. "I don't know why it effected her more then the others.." Kitty looked up at us as if she knew the answer. If only cats could talk. Jane lay on the floor with my sweater under her fragile head. "No matter how, ye must find the rare medicinal herbs needed to cure her." Kiede explained. "Where are they found Kiede?" I asked her. "In a field called Rosaries Matter." She told us. "My elder sister went there rarely despite its distance from here to there, but the plants found in that field are great for medicine." Kiede wrote on a sheet of paper I had in my backpack and drew some pictures. "These are the items required for her health." Before I could take the list, Inuyasha grabbed it faster then I could. "I'll do it." Inuyasha said standing to his feet and looking down to the floor. "Inuyasha?" I said. "Are ye mad? Ye are not suitable for these kind of conditions." Kiede told him. Inuyashas hands balled into fists. "I don't care! She wouldn't be under these conditions if she hadn't shot that arrow to save me." He said. "I owe her my life." I hate to egmit it. But he was right. Jane shot an arrow before that demon could have broken through Inuyashas tetseiga. She did save him. I frowned but no one noticed. "Miroku, Kagome? You're coming with me." Inuyasha said as he walked toward the door. "Kiede? Witch way's the field?" Kiede looked up at him and said, "Ye'll need to fly there, take kitty with ye." Inuyasha nodded and we walked through the door. "One more thing Inuyasha!" Kiede called. "Ye must hurry, hurry back in 4 nights or I'll be too late for her." Inuyasha nodded once more and we left.**

**Miroku rode on Kitty, and Inuyasha carried me. The last time I seen him run with this speed was when Naraku was trying to escape with Kikyo. But I was glad. If we didn't hurry, the poison in **_**her **_**system will spread and she can die. Miroku says he heard of this place so he new the way but it was really far. We followed his direction until the sun went down. "Inuyasha don't you want to stop and rest?" I asked him. "Kagome if you're tired you can sleep on my back." He insisted. "Inuyasha I'm getting tired myself, maybe we **_**should**_** stop for the night." Miroku suggested. "Kitty doesn't look a bit tired, you can sleep on her." Inuyasha and Jane's cat Kitty really wanted to reach that field. So Miroku and I fell asleep and let them continue on.**

**I woke up. It was bright morning and I was on Kitty's back. We were flying up high in the sky. I looked down to see Miroku and Inuyasha still running and on there way. I smiled at how Inuyasha and Miroku talked to each other. I was comfortable where I was and decided not to move. **

**Two nights have already passed and we still haven't made it. I was beginning to give up, but not the others.**

**Meanwhile, back at Kiedes:**

"**What's taking them so long?" Shippo asked. "Patience dear fox, rosaries matter is a far place and they won't be back until another night." Kiede said. "You think she'll make it by then?" Sango asked. Kiede fed Jane some more water and said, "We'll need to hope."**

**Inuyasha, Miroku and I were walking with Kitty on Inuyashas shoulder. They were tired of running I could tell. It was close to midnight and we were walking under the stars. We never traveled so far in 3 days before. So we needed a brake. "We're close." Miroku said. "Very close." I hoped we could get this over with so we can go back to out regular journey where we could get some sleep. Then Inuyasha planted his feet firmly to the ground and stopped. He stared in disbelief at the meadow in front of us. I looked up and there was a sign- **_**Rosaries Matter**_** !! Finally! Inuyasha pulled out the sheet of paper he kept safe in his pocket and looked at the pictures. Then we began our search for the plants that looked the same as Kiedes illustration. About an hour passed and we found them all. We even packed double of everything just incase we didn't carry enough. Inuyasha with a serious face said, "Let's go!" **

**It was only a matter of seconds before we were to late. We had one day left before Jane's system was completely whipped out! We had to go back faster then it took to get hear. We ran, we flew, we even took short cuts through nasty wet swamps to get there.**

**Meanwhile back at Kiedes:**

**I'm afraid we're too late." Kiede said frowned while whipping a wet cloth on Jane's forehead. The door SWUNG open, almost cracked at the force Inuyasha busted through. "Inuyasha!" they all said with a smile. "Quick, let me see what ye have brought me." Kiede said rummaging through my backpack. She ripped up sum things into a bowl and crushed them with a stick until they were soft enough to drink with water. Kiede pored the bowl of mixed herbs and water and into Jane's mouth. "Now we hope." Kiede said.**

**Next Time! Chapter 9: Detention, Grounded, and Inuyasha for a week.**


	9. Detention,Grounded& a week with Inuyasha

**Detention, Grounded, And Inuyasha for a Week!**

**I woke up. Everyone surrounded me with bright smiles. I smiled back when Sango threw her arms around me with joy. "What's going on?" I asked. "Where's Inuyasha?" the moved out of the way to make space so I can see Inuyasha. He smiled at me and said, "You've been asleep for 6 days now. Feeling better?" I smiled and said, "Yes, what about that demon?" He was about to answer until I screamed. As soon as I screamed Kagome screamed. "What's wrong?" Kagome said with fright. "My math exam! I missed it! It was less then a week ago!" I said with a sad face. I got up right away, noticing I was still in my Water form. I transformed back to normal and ran outside to the bone eaters well. Kitty followed me and jumped on my shoulders. I jumped through the well.**

**I climbed back out. I was relieved that I was back in my own time. As I started walking out of the higurashi shrine, I noticed a piece of glass on the floor. I picked it up and looked at my reflection relieved that I was back to being a mortal. I turned the piece of glass to see the reflection from behind me and saw Inuyasha standing there. I gasped dropping the piece of glass to the floor and turning around to see him. "You're ears are back." He said. I put my hands on my head to see that my ears have popped up again. "Why?" Kitty send me a signal through our crescent moons and I knew exactly why. (Because any part from the other time that gets near me makes my instincts know right away, causing my ears and tail to pop out. Since Inuyasha is part of the other side he caused my ears to come up.) "Inuyasha what are you doing here?" I asked him. His expression didn't change. He just walked up beside me and said, "You think your parents are going to believe your story if you don't have evidence? Ill be your proof for your reason of absence for a week and a half." He had a point. Knowing my parents they would think I was going crazy unless they seen it themselves. My siblings would probably believe me…if I took them to the other side with me. And that was never going to happen. So I didn't argue with Inuyasha. Instead I just lead him to the direction of my home.**

**I knocked on the door trying to think of what to say. Inuyasha stood behind me hands in his sleeves and waited. The door opened to see my older brother standing at the door. He looked at me then Inuyasha and called mom. She came running to the door and said, "You get in here young lady!" I knew I was in a lot of trouble. Even Inuyasha had a strange face on him. We sat at the living room, Inuyasha on the floor legs crossed. "Mom, before you get all huffy.." was interrupted, "Where were you? You send a note by a strange looking cat saying you'll be back in three days then come a week and half later," my mom said. "I was going to, but there was a.." **

"**Let me finish, we get calls from the school, you missed your exams.." My mom went on and on and on until Inuyasha hit the tetseiga to the floor catching everyone's attention. "Listen. I'm sick and tired of hearing your complaining! Jane was busy with me we had some delays and un-invited guests that caused her arrival very late but she's home now so stop complaining!" Inuyasha told my mom. I was shocked how he talked to them but I smiled. I would have guessed my father to ask who he is but instead my family went straight for his ears. "Are these real?"**

"**Apparently they,"**

"**I want to see"**

"**Well if you would hold on a sec I..."**

"**Such long hair,"**

"**Would you mind just..."**

"**Guys!" I yelled. They were all making Inuyasha very uncomfortable and talking about ears all the time is going to make mine pop up again really soon. They looked at me not letting go of Inuyashas ears. Inuyasha just stood there waiting. "First of all, Ralf could you let go of Inuyashas ears please." I told my older brother as he let them go. "Second, I want you all to step away from my friend." They all took a step back. "OK. This is Inuyasha. Inuyasha, this is my family. My other 2 brothers are downstairs." Inuyasha didn't smile. "Humph." Was all he said. My Mother asked, "Well Jane, you probably already know you are grounded,"**

"**What?"... "**_**Regardless**_** to what the reason was of your absence. One week." She slowly started walking to the kitchen. "Your friend here can keep you company for the time being." I groaned and Inuyasha just gave that pathetic sarcastic smile. I began my way upstairs. "Jane, I don't want anything to happen with this boy at night.." **

"**DAD!" I said.**

**The nest morning was dull. Inuyasha said he wouldn't let me out of his sight. I put my head band on my head incase my ears were to pop out. I gave Inuyasha a base ball hat. I went to school, and of course I got sent to the principles office. "Well you have no excuse to missing a week of school," My principle told me. What was I going to do? Tell him I went through a well to another world? He would send me to a special Ed high school for dummies. "So you will be in detention every day for the next week. You're excused." I grabbed my books and didn't argue. I walked through the hall with everyone staring at Inuyashas funny cloths but I ignored them. "Why didn't you tell that ugly man the truth?" Inuyasha asked me. "Inuyasha in our world, people don't believe in demons or wells that lead to other worlds." I told him.**

"**Why?"**

"**Because they don't exist"**

"**Yes the do"**

"**But people don't believe in them"**

"**Why?"**

"**Because they don't want to"**

"**Why?"**

"**I don't know?"**

"**But why?"**

"**BECAUSE! That's why!" I yelled at him a little too loud. People stared. Inuyasha hid behind the door of my locker with fright and I calmed myself down. I walked toward the girl's bathroom and he followed. When I shut the door, I closed it fast enough to keep him from coming in. I think I hurt his nose. When I got out to apologize for losing my temper, people were surrounding him. Inuyasha was about to remove his hat when I ran to stop him right on time. "Some **_**space**_** if you don't mind!" I told them. They all walked away as I turned to Inuyasha. "Schools over lets go home."**

**We walked down the road until we came upon a little gift shop that caught Inuyashas eye. There was a box with two necklaces that played beautiful music. I continued walked but Inuyasha stopped to stare at the jewelry. "Inuyasha come on, My mom will get mad if were,"**

"**Jane, what is that?" I walked toward him and looked through the glass.**

"**That? People were those necklaces and buy one exactly the same for a special friend. It's a waste of money really but it's a lot of fun." I was going to continue on home when Inuyasha walked into the store. I rolled my eyes and walked in. I looked for him inside. He was at the counter asking the man for that necklace. "Look if you don't give me that necklace I will," before he did anything stupid I interrupted. I put the rapped box on the counter and gave the man 5 bucks. Inuyasha just stared quietly until we were out of the store. I handed him the bag with the box inside and walked home.**

"**I'm home" no one answered but I saw dad with his news paper again sitting on the couch. I went straight up stairs. I lay on my bed looking up at the ceiling thinking. Inuyasha came in without knocking and sat on the floor. I didn't look at him but I heard ripping sounds and scratching. Then I herd the beautiful music playing. I looked at Inuyasha. He was holding the two necklaces in his hand and he watched as the inside change color. I sat up and looked at him closer. He closed the necklace and the music stopped playing. He rapped the heart shaped silver one, with a rose carved into it, around his neck and clipped the chains together. He hid it under his kimono. Then he looked up at me and handed the other one to me. **

"**I.." I was speechless. But I took the necklace and held it in my hand. About half a minute passed and I still was silent. "What are you waiting for? Hurry up and put it on!" Inuyasha told me. I was about to unlock the chains so I can put it on but my eyes stayed locked on Inuyashas face. Inuyasha stood up and grabbed the necklace from my hand and made me stand up and turn around. "You're an idiot." He said while rapping the necklace around my neck and locked the chain. "I didn't know what to do with this one, so you can have it." He said pretending he didn't care at all when I knew he did. He wore one under his kimono, but I wanted mine to show. I smiled at him and said, "Thanks Inuyasha, I love it." I told him. "Humph, don't need to get all mushy." He sat to the floor, legs crossed, arms in his sleeves and eyes closed. "Not that I care or nothing," His stubbornness needed some working on. **

**There was a knock on my door. My older brother Ralf was at the door and came in. "Inuyasha." He said looking at me and Inuyasha. "Jane's new **_**friend**_**" he put to much enthusiasm on the **_**friend. **_**"What is it Ralf?" I asked him. Inuyasha looked up at him. "So Inuyasha give me all the dirty details"**

_**SLAP! **_**I slapped my brother right across his face. He just smiled and his eyebrows moved up and down and said, "Wow Inuyasha you must have had a lot going on that past week and a half!" **

"**That's it!" I said, "Get out!" I began pushing my brother out of my room slowly and he was almost out. "Inuyasha, tell me all about later" he said. He was finally out of my room. Inuyasha just blushed and acted like he had no idea what my brother meant. I rolled my eyes and my brother came in my room again. "By the way, dinners ready." He said, "OUT!" I yelled. "OK, OK" he said shutting the door behind him. I sighed.**

**We sat around the table. When my mom was serving the food, I noticed Inuyashas hands, dirty from blood and dirt from our battle yesterday. My mom and I stared at the 5 boys eating like pigs. Inuyasha, Dad, Ralf, Valero, and Shane. Boys are UN explainable. After dinner I helped my mom with the dishes and washed as Inuyasha just watched us. I was beginning to be getting annoyed so I suggested to my youngest brother Valero to show Inuyasha the way to the shower. "Valero can you take Inuyasha to the bathroom and show him and to take a bath?" Inuyasha just blinked twice after my suggestion and Valero grabbed onto his kimono and showed him the way upstairs. My brothers were the only ones I told about the other side. Unlike my parents, they believe in that stuff. "Doesn't Inuyasha know how to wash himself?" My mom asked me. Think fast! "Uh..well of course it's just that Inuyashas family washes differently. He's never used a bath before." I'm stupid. Like she'll fall for that. "Really? How interesting." My mother said. What a relief. After finishing the dishes, I went to my bedroom to catch up on a book I was reading. **

**I herd some thumping sounds outside my door. I placed my bookmark in my place and put it on my desk. "Soap tastes horrible" I herd Inuyasha yell. "What the" I said heading for my door until someone else had opened it. There was Inuyasha standing at my door completely naked. I froze. "Inuyasha, you forgot to rinse!" Valero told him. "Inuyasha…" I said calmly. "GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" I yelled. "Huh?" he said looking scared. "GET OUT! GET OUT! GET OUT!" I started losing my patience. I grabbed my chair and threw it at him. "Whoa ho ho, Woo Inu-yasha!" My brother Ralf came in. "Don't encourage him Ralf get him out of here!" I told him. Ralf just winked a couple of times then grabbed Inuyasha by the arm and led him to the bathroom. I sighed in relief dropping on my bed until I realized I was blushing. "Urghhhh!" I said trying to stop myself. I grabbed my book again to get my mind off of what just happened. **

**Meanwhile in the bathroom:**

**Ralf rubbed the towel on Inuyashas hair. Inuyasha held one eye closed. "You aren't so great with the ladies, are you Inuyasha?" Ralf asked him. "What are you talking about." Inuyasha said. "I mean your crush on Jane! I knew there's something there." *raindrop over head* *eyes open wide* "You do?" He asked. "Sure! I'm a pro at this stuff. Just to tell you, you're doing a terrible job with my sister." Inuyasha stayed silent as he sat on the toilet like a puppy. "I'm not…" Inuyasha trailed off. He was wise enough not to argue with Ralf. He instead just got up and walked out. "Remember Inuyasha. An apology on girls always works." Ralf said. Inuyasha stopped walking. He turned half way and said, "Ill consider it." Then he walked forward. **

**I kept reading. I was so into the book I forgot all about Inuyasha. Then my door opened and stood Inuyasha, with cloths, at the door. I closed my book and sighed. "Look," he said and sat beside me on my bed in his puppy position. I don't know how he finds that comfortable. He looked me in the eye and said, "I'm sorry o.k.?" Silence. "It's ok." (falling over anime style) He flopped to the floor and got up again. "ok? That's it? Your not mad?" "No. Why should I be?" Inuyasha sighed. "Never mind." He looked up hands in sleeves and sat there. "Inuyasha?"**

"**What?" **

"**Why are you apologizing?" I asked him. (anime style) He fell to the floor again. "For what happened earlier!" He blushed and was angry at the same time. I forgot all about that actually to be honest. I was caught up in my book. "Oh yeah that, yeah you're forgiven." *raindrop over head* **

**Next morning I wake up seeing Inuyasha right in front of my face. He scared me. I got up and pushed him out of my room without even a 'good morning' or 'hello'. I got dressed in my high school uniform and open the door. He was standing there waiting to be let back inside. I let him. I tied up my hair today with a ribbon. I went downstairs and had breakfast. "What are you eating?" he asked me. "Cereal."**

**I said. "What's that?" he asked. I pointed the spoon full of cereal and milk to his direction. "Would you like to **_**try **_**some?" "Uh" the more I got closer the more he moved back until he fell off his chair. "I suppose you would do that"  
I said with a smile. I drank the last of my milk, put my bowl in the sink and grabbed my back pack and left the house. Inuyasha fallowing behind. I walked down the side walk until we came upon a group of people crowding a large poster. I squeezed in and saw that there singing auditions next month for a talent show. "Cool" I said with my eyes sparkling. Inuyasha grabbed my arm. "Let's go."**

**At school, he waited outside the door every class. Then at lunch my friends invited us to eat with them at a café next to our school. Don't ask because I don't remember how they convinced me to go with them and Inuyasha. **

**We huddled around the table and my friend looked at me and Inuyasha. "So Jane, is this your date you're going to take to the spring dance?" We blushed at the same time. I was shocked to see Inuyasha even knowing what that was. "There's a dance?" my acting was terrible. "Come' on you know." **

"**Jane is to busy for that kind of stuff" Inuyasha answered for me. "Are you sure? There's going to be a live band playing for…"**

"**Of course Inuyashas my date! Ha-ha!" I hit Inuyasha on the shoulder, "Isn't that right Inuyasha?" he looked at me eyes wide open in shock with hands in sleeves. "Hmm?" he blinked twice.**

**Next Time on Chapter 10: Friday night with Inuyasha! **

**See you soon!**


	10. Friday Night With Inuyasha!

**Friday Night with Inuyasha!**

**(Friday afternoon) "Please Please Please Inuyasha?" In my room I begged and begged for Inuyasha to go with me to the dance. "What's in it for me?" He asked. I did me best (anime style) with the big sparkle eyes and lip curled. He glanced at me for a short second and said, "Not the face again,"**

"**You know it works" I said still in the begging position. He looked at me. Silence filled the room. "Fine" "Yes!" I jumped with joy." "What's a**_** spring dance?**_**"**

**He asked. I got up right away with my arms spread out. "Where do I begin? There're decorations and lights. And everyone looks amazing with there dresses and tuxedos. There's music and dancing and we can't forget food, and we play games, people sing and…there is a lot of making out in the back room but don't worry bout' that cause…" his eyes were shocked. "We will **_**not **_**make out Inuyasha!" I said. Then he sighed in relief. I screamed really loud! "AGH!" "What? Where's the demon?" Inuyasha said getting up searching the room. "I don't have anything to wear!" I sobbed *raindrop over head* Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "The dance is tomorrow! We have to go shopping Inuyasha!" I grabbed his hand. By the time we reached the bottom of the stairs Ralf was there to stop us. He looked at our hands touching. "Oh-no" I said already knowing what he was about to say. "Well well well. Inuyasha and Jane are going on a date." He said arms crossed on his chest. I rolled my eyes. "Ralf we are not on a date! We're going shopping for…" **

"**For the dance tomorrow? And you love birds are a couple! How cute!" I sighed. **

"**I can't possibly miss this I'm going to join you if you don't mind." He said with a grin on his face. My older brother Ralf picked on me since the minute I came from the hospital. Even when my friends are over he couldn't help but tell them my deepest secrets. And with Inuyasha, strangest of all boys, he taunts and teases even more. "Ralf you are not coming with us!" I said. "Fine, but I will be at that dance tomorrow!" Great! I ignored him and left the door.**

"**Why does your brother always accuse me of liking you?" Inuyasha asked with a sarcastic tone. "He likes to pick on me." I said. We went by sub way many times even I was getting tired of it. But we finally reached York dale mall. We walked inside. This mall was huge. It was one of my top favorites. It's a good thing I have a lot of money saved up from last Christmas. "Inuyasha, hold my hand and don't let go ok? I don't want you to get lost." I said. He just nodded and took my hand. We walked around with people staring at the looks of Inuyashas kimono. After a while I got used to it. We came upon the **_**rainforest café**_**. It's a restaurant with fake animals that move for fun and it's like having dinner in a rainforest. I walked in just to get a drink. Inuyasha poked at the fish in the tank as I paid the man to go through. "Come on Inuyasha." I said pulling him from the fish. We got inside. There were fake trees and everything. I always loved it here it's a great idea. I shouldn't have done this, but I let go of Inuyashas hand as I paid for my drink. When I turned around I saw Inuyasha using his **_**iron reaver soul stealer**_** on the fake animals making a huge scene! "Inuyasha!" I called. He looked at me. "Get down from there!" he jumped down. I grabbed his hand and ran as fast as I could before the security discovered that the fake gorilla was broken. As soon as we were out of the café, I slowed down to catch my breath. "Inuyasha!" I said. I looked mad. "You can't go around braking things! It's not like the feudal area, you have to pay!" But he just looked upset with himself. "I didn't mean to make you mad." I sighed. "Well I guess it's not your fault. You didn't know. But be careful next time ok?" I said holding his hand again. He smiled guiltily and we began walking to the first men's store that we walked by. It wasn't cloths suitable for a dance, but Inuyasha needed a pair of shoes before I punch the nest person who stares. Inuyasha looked around. I picked the least expensive pair of shoes knowing Inuyasha would destroy them back on the other side. I made Inuyasha sit down. I slipped on a pair of socks and slipped on the shoe I chose for him. With a confused face he asked, "I never seen any ones like those before." "Yeah just make sure you don't take them off until I say promise?" he looked at the red runners and nodded. "Promise." We walked out of the store and walked to the perfume department. I grabbed the bottle under the **_**free testing**_** zone and sprayed some on me. Inuyasha started acting strange and even knocked down a couple of perfume bottles. I sighed, grabbed Inuyashas hand again, and ran out the store before they called security. "Why did you do that?" his eyes looked dizzy. "Oh yeah, I forgot you had a sensitive nose. Sorry." He just nodded once then fell hard against the floor.**

**We finally came across the finest store in the mall. "Also more expensive" I said with wide open eyes staring at the prices for just a pair of shoes. "Well we got to pick something… ME FIRST!" I yelled running toward the dresses. I tried on over 20 different dresses and none of them satisfied me. "This one" Inuyasha said pointing at long bright green dress. I didn't even see it. It was hidden under all the dresses on the rack. "This one? Why this one Inuyasha?" he smiled that crooked smile and said, "I like it." I smiled back and decided to try it on. **

**I came out of the change room and stood there in front of Inuyasha. His back was turned. His ears twitched when he heard me behind him and turned around to face me. His eyes brightened. "Well?" I asked him. "You look... Uh I mean its ok I mean it's you dress not mine!" hands in sleeves, he looked away blushing. I smiled and looked in the mirror. The green dress was long and beautiful. The laces made it UN plain and it sparkled. I decided to take it.**

**After I paid I turned to Inuyasha and said, "Your turn!" he moaned and complained the whole way to the men's section. I looked through the tuxedos. To me they all looked the same. But I noticed Inuyasha spending a lot of time looking at this one with a green flower in the pocket, so I grabbed his size and made him try it on. He spent a lot of time in that change room. I went to the change room and put my ear on the door. "Inuyasha? What's taking you?" I asked. He opened the door just a crack and let me in. he got his pants on right (thanks god) but was having trouble with the jacket. I put the white dress shirt on him, then the black jacket. He looked at the mirror in front of us and began taking the cloths back off. "Wait" I said, "let me leave first" I left the change room while Inuyasha put on his regular kimono back on. When he came out back to normal, he handed me the tuxedo. **

"**Do you like it?" I asked him. "No. it's not my kind of cloths. But you're buying it anyway aren't you?" I nodded, "yep, no way am I letting my friends see you at the dance with that." I paid for the cloths and left the store. I noticed the rainforest café and the perfume department were wondering who made the mess in their stores. My face went blank with wide open eyes. "Inuyasha?" I said calmly getting on his back. "One time and one time only will I…LET YOU RUN AS FAST AS YOU CAN AWAY FROM HERE!" I yelled. Inuyasha grabbed hold to me and ran out of the store with great speed.**

**When we got to the house, we went upstairs to my room. "It's 5:30 pm. Inuyasha we have half an hour to get to the spring dance. Go get dressed. I showed you how." I shoved the cloths to his chest and pushed him out of my room at the same time. I put on my dress and started doing my hair and makeup. Inuyasha walked in. He got the cloths right. "You owe me" he said with a grumble. I looked at him wondering what to do with those ears. I put a black hat on his head to match his tux. I gave him my fathers black dress shoes. We were ready. "Have fun kids" my mom said waving as we left the house.**

**At the dance…**

"**Jane you look great, and so does your date!" My friends all crowded around us. Then I saw Ralf. Great. "So Inuyashas **_**not**_** your date?" I ignored him. Inuyasha walked toward the food. "Inuyasha!" he looked at me. I held out my hand, "stay close!" I told him grabbing his hand again. He snacked on a chicken wing while my friends and I talked. "Inuyasha?" *nibble nibble* "what?"**

"**You're so quiet tonight." I said. "Well I just don't know what to say." The band was great, and the dance was a lot of fun, but when I looked back at Inuyasha he dozed off on the floor. I smiled. He must be so tired. I woke him up. "Inuyasha? Want to go home early tonight?" he nodded with a baby sleepy face and we walked out the door. When we got inside my room he changed so quickly I didn't even notice. When I put my on I started to talk, "So Inuyasha? I'm not grounded anymore tomorrow, that means we're free to back and we can…" *soft breathing* I turned around to see Inuyasha had fallen asleep on my bed. I smiled and said,**

"**Good night Inuyasha"  
**

**Next Time Chapter 11: Sensei and squad 7! See you soon! **


	11. DrKakashi and squad 7!

** Sensei And Squad 7!  
**

"**Welcome back guys!" Kagome greeted us with open arms. Inuyasha and I smiled back. He and I decided to keep everything a secret to what happened on the other side. "So shall we head off?" Miroku asked.**

**We began walking for a while until Kagome or I spotted one of the sacred jewel shards of either the Shyckun or Shikon Jewel. Then we came upon a small little village. Miroku had some extra money, so we went to stop by to have some lunch or something. The huts and houses were very different compared to other villages. We saw a long stairs case on top was a white temple. We climbed the stairs just out of curiosity. Maybe they'll no where to find sacred jewel shards. We knocked a few times on the door until a strange looking boy answered the door. He had an orange kimono and blond hair. Behind him, was a girl in a red kimono and boy with a blue and white one. The girl had pink hair and the other boy had black. "AGH!" the boy said as he shut the door. Few moments passed as he answered it again. "Took you long enough to answer" Inuyasha said rudely. "What? Hey mister you don't know who your talking to!" The blond boy replied. Inuyasha and this boy stared at each other with evil eyes. "Sit boy." Kagome said eyes rolling. Then a tall man came to the door. "Hello may I help you?" **

"**Do you know any whereabouts of a sacred jewel called Shikon no tama?" Miroku asked. This man was reading an orange book. "Huh? What'chu reading there?" I asked him. "This? This is the famous book called **_**make out paradise!" **_**he answered. All our eyes opened wide to see Miroku by his side having a look. He pointed to one of the pages with one hand and the other folded around his chin. "Why this is something. Amazing. Where did you get this book?" Miroku asked. "Oh well it's very popular, I'm sure you can find it everywhere…" he answered. *raindrop on all heads* "of course Miroku would be interested," Sango said. **

**I would have never guessed but is both a doctor and sensei who teaches students to fight in battle. All this time while I was UN conscious, they could have just come here. " Well? Do you know the whereabouts of a Shikon jewel shard or not?" Inuyasha asked again. Kakashi nodded and handed over the pink jewel shard. We were shocked. "What? Didn't you want it." Inuyasha stared into his eyes. "You know what," he said taking the shard from him. "You're pretty freaky looking with that one eye covered up!" ignored him, and looked down at Inuyashas arm. Through the bottom of the kimonos sleeve was blood. "Hm?" he looked down. "No way! I would have smelled it! That's impossible!" before Inuyasha knew it, he was on the floor, conscious but really passed out. "Naruto, take him to the patient room." told him. Naruto nodded and the boy with black hair helped him. They took Inuyasha to a room with two white beds. They lay him on the one on the left. Beside the bed was a stool. sat on it and took Inuyashas top red Kimono off, then the white one. "Oh my…" I was shocked. I couldn't describe the words in my head. Inuyashas cut was really deep in his right arm. But how did it get there. "That demon." Miroku said. "Huh?" we turned to look at Miroku. "Inuyasha is to stubborn to admit pain. When the demon cut through him, he probably hid it and refused to show pain, I guess now that the cut has begun bleeding, Inuyasha forgot all about it and didn't notice the smell of his own blood."**

"**Gr..Shut up Miroku!" Inuyasha knew Miroku knew what he was talking about. Although he was too stubborn to admit it. Miroku was safe from Inuyashas fist though, Inuyasha was took week to move. pulled out a first aid kit from under the white bed and opened it. He took out some whit bandages and a needle with some liquid inside. He put the box aside and removed the lid of the needle revealing its point. "W-what are you going to do with that?" Inuyasha asked frightened. Just squeeze something tightly and don't think about it. It might sting a little. Inuyasha was looking straight at the needle. "The idea is not to look at it." Shippo said. Inuyasha looked at Shippo. As soon as his eyes were on something else, stuck the need right in his wound. Inuyasha shut his eyes and struggled in pain as the medicine flowed through his veins. He held on to Shippo a little too hard causing the little fox to choke. Then he wiped it with a blue clean cloth. He took the white bandages and rapped and raped it around Inuyashas arm. Inuyasha eyes were still held shut. When the pain was over, he opened one eye looking at his arm, "Huh?" he blinked twice…four times. **

**After Sensei introduced us to squad 7, Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura, he handed us a shard of the Shikon jewel. "Uh, thanks. Again Dr Kakashi." Inuyasha said looking at the shard in his hand. smiled and said, "It wasn't useful anyway." We were supposed to go, but Kagome insisted that we stayed one night here at the temple and of course she convinced us. We sat around a big kitchen table. Sango on my left side and Inuyasha at my right. On Inuyashas other side was Naruto. "So what? Are you like a dog?" Naruto asked Inuyasha. "Actually I'm a dog **_**demon**_**." Inuyasha answered with attitude. "Half." Miroku corrected him. "Humph," Inuyasha said putting each hand in the opposite sleeve and looked away. "Not like there's any difference." I rolled my eyes and continued snacking on my granola bar Sakura gave me. We ate in piece when Inuyasha and Naruto went outside the back.**

"**So how old are you kid?" Inuyasha asked him. Naruto had to stretch his had far back to see the half demons face. Then he smiled a large smile and pointed at himself with a thumb. "Turning 13 very soon" he answered him. "Humph." Was all Inuyasha said. "How about you?" Naruto asked. "17." Inuyasha said without looking at him. Naruto looked at his sword and pointed at it. "Is that little thing your weapon?" he asked, taking out some kunai from his pocket. "That thing's junk" Inuyashas eyebrow twitched. He set multiple punches on Narutos head, leaving several bumps. "Ouch, you do have a powerful hit ill give you that much." Naruto took a step back and formed a hand sign with his hands. "Shadow clone jujitsu" he called and he formed several clones. Inuyasha just blinked once. "Who me?" he asked. "You want to fight me?" Naruto was insulted so all his clones charged at Inuyasha. "Fine, I don't suppose I can argue." Inuyasha wielded his sword and Narutos clones stopped and stared in confusion at the tetseiga. "But, it was tiny! How could you…?" Naruto was interrupted. "Listen kid, enough with the question and fight!" "Naruto charged at him again with his clones. Inuyasha used his wind scar and they were all out, leaving Naruto on the floor hands and legs crossed with disappointment. Inuyasha let out a small laugh then went to Naruto. "Look kid, you to gave guts I'll give you that, but you got to fight for what you want. It's not all fun and games." Inuyasha began walking away when Naruto said, "I bet you weren't excluded and been treated like waste!" Inuyasha stopped and turned his head to look at him. "Listen kid, you really shouldn't talk about things when you don't know what your saying!" Inuyasha growled. "Of course I do!" Naruto yelled back. I went to go tell Inuyasha it's time for bed but I over heard the conversation and stayed behind the wall to listen. "With you being all strong and cute with your puppy dog ears you must have had it easy!" "Shut your mouth kid!" Inuyasha was getting angry. "I have this pathetic monster in me and because of that people treated me different! They never believed I could become a true ninja! The never respected me! That's why I have to become hokage! So I can gain respect in my village." Inuyasha turned around and raised his voice. **

"**Listen you! At least your villagers didn't try to kill you!" Inuyasha was still week because of his right arm. I listened, trying to understand Inuyashas past. "I was just like you! And probably still am. I was different form everyone else and no one wanted to be with me." He looked down and his voice was low. "No one wanted to play with me…instead they tried to kill me! Even my own brother still at this day hates me! My mother, the only one who cared for me died. She died when I was still young. I raised myself and became strong on my own. Then the woman who I fell in love with tried to kill me too! She shot me with an arrow and pined me to a tree. I stayed there for 50 years! And nothing changed! I'm still different. I didn't belong in this world. So I need to become all demon for some respect of my own kid." Inuyasha then looked up with a half smile and said. "We're exactly alike." I never felt so terrible. I also was mistreated when I was young. At least I think so. I keep having flash backs that I think never happened but they feel so real! Those days weren't so great. I felt like crying after the kindness he gave me. And I finally understand why. I treated him differently. I was nice to him. And I'm a half demon too. We feel the same. We understand each other and know what it's like. And with a role moddle as great as Inuyasha, Naruto will grow up to be strong too.  
**

**Next time: Chapter 12: Kana so different from before and Inuyashas full moon secret! See you soon!**


	12. Kanna So Different From Before

**Kanna So different From Before, And Inuyashas full moon secret! **

"**Kanna, don't fail me!" Naraku told Kanna. "I was kind enough to give you these new powers so don't sit around. Kill Inuyasha!"**

"**Ha-ha, sucker!" I teased Sango as we both tried to catch fish with bare hands and no tools. I was in my water form so I wouldn't wet my jeans in my regular form, and Sango tied her kimono up with a string. We splashed and played in the water. I looked up at the tree seeing Inuyasha sitting on one of the branches deep in thought. I wanted to ask him about his past as I child, but I was scared after the way he talked to Naruto yesterday. Should I say something? I was too scared. I wasn't paying much attention until Sango rubbed a fish in my face. "Ha!" She said shoving the fish in front of me.**

**We started a fire and cooked up the big fish Sango caught. We all ate in silence. Everyone was hungry. "Hey!" Shippo called when Inuyasha ate Shippos part of the fish. "Sit boy" Kagome said, leaving Inuyasha and Shippos piece on the ground. We continued are walk until Kagome stopped looking up at the sky. "Hmm?"**

"**What's up Kagome?" Miroku asked her. "I sense a sacred jewel shard."**

"**Where?" Inuyasha asked impatiently. "It's coming toward us." She answered. Before we knew it, there was a white maiden holding a blue mirror on a fluffy cloud. Her big black empty eyes stared at Inuyasha and me. "Kanna!" Inuyasha called. Kanna? That little girl? I smiled but tried to hide it. Inuyasha pulled out his sword. "Where's Naraku? Tell me where he is or else…" Inuyasha threatened her. As soon as herd Naraku's name, I knew she was bad news. Her glowing mirror made me shiver. **

"**What's with the mirror?" I asked Inuyasha. "Last time we fought her, she threw our own attacks against us with that. And it can suck up your soul." He answered me. "Ew, how do we defeat her then?" I asked him. "Last time it was Kagomes arrow that scared her off. But I don't think it will this time." That's when she attacked first. Flashed of white light came flying in our direction. We all managed to doge it but left me flying of to the ground with its strength. "Argh!" I said when I landed. I wasn't injured but that was some force that pushed me. I looked up. "Power activation!" I kissed my necklace and transformed. *Hmm.. This girl is strange* Kanna thought. I transformed to my water form. Then I started forming a wave of water behind me and blasted it at her. I was so sure it worked until I saw her on her cloud completely harmless with her mirror shaking. She looked down at the mirror and the same wave of water came splashing at us. *oh no* I thought. The wave hit me right in the gut. Now I know what it feels to be hit by my own attack and it's not great. But it doesn't mean I would give up. So I transformed to my other form. I grabbed hold to my tambourine and held it out in front of me. There was a loud sound of crashing and it hit her. Same old trick, she sent it right back at us. "Would you stop doing that?" Inuyasha yelled at me. "What? You want me to give up?" I asked him. "Enough of that. Ill take care of her." Inuyashas sword was powerful thanks to the sheik jewel, but not strong enough. He attacked her with his wind scar and she sent it right back. "Back lash wave" he called and he send it back again. Then her mirror, then him then so on. They kept sending it back and forth and Inuyasha looked like he was getting tired so I helped him. *Can she handle two attacks at once?* I thought. "Kagome, shoot her with your arrow!" I told her. She nodded and shot her arrow. At the same time I sent another blast of my tambourine and it hit her mirror. Her mirror was so full it broke in half.**

"**No way!" Shippo said as it broke into pieces. "Great job Jane!" Inuyasha told me. I looked away with arms crossed, "What happened to 'stop doing that' stuff?" "Bu..." he looked at me mouth open. I smiled knowing I had a point. Kanna showed no emotion to the mirror. She just started at its pieces. She threw the broken pieces at us. "Look out!" I called we all jumped out of the way leaving the explosions behind. **

**My crescent moon started glowing as kitties did too. "Another transformation?" I asked her. She nodded. I looked at her and let the transformation happen. It was very similar to the water form. Short skirt but red this time. And a sleeveless top with flames on it. My biker gloves were red, as the nail polish on my toes. I smiled. "Fire form?" I asked kitty. She nodded then I held out my hand and pointed my palm to her direction. A little flame started growing larger and larger. It made it harder and harder to keep control of it, as soon as it got a little to hot, I let blast, heading straight toward Kanna at the same time Inuyasha used his wind scar and Kagome, her arrow. I didn't realize that without that mirror of hers she was useless. She was wiped out in a second. Synyoucho, (poison insects), were all over the place, collecting the pieces of the jewel Kanna had used and began its way back to wherever she came form, but Inuyasha destroyed them and collected the pieces and handed them over to Kagome. I shook my head at Inuyasha. "What?" he asked in confusion. I curled up my fist. "We could have followed those insects straight to Naraku idiot! Now we have to find him another way!" His face was speechless. "But they had pieces of the jewel." He said. We began arguing, "Let's be on our way?" Miroku asked. "Yes" Sango answered. Sango, Miroku, Kagome, Shippo, Kilala and Kitty all began to leave. Inuyasha and I hadn't noticed but we still went on about the Synyoucho. Man this half breed is SO immature.**


	13. Loka of the bees! Part 1

**Loka of the bees! Part 1**

"**It's useless to find Naraku!" I said stressed out enough of wandering around. "Can't we continue tomorrow?" I was walking way behind the others. I wasn't used to this. They didn't even look a little tired out. I could manage. I curled my hands into fists. I can do this! It can't be that hard. "Kitty!" I called. She came up to me and transformed. I climbed on her back looking pathetic.**

**We kept going around until I spotted a village with a nice looking mansion. "Kitty go down" I told her. I climbed off and tugged on Mirokus kimono with a grin on my face. I nudged him a couple times. "Miroku?" I asked. Miroku sighed and said, "all right."**

**Before I knew it, we were in the finest mansion eating the biggest meal of our lives. I patted Miroku on the back. "Demonic power around the castle? Ha-ha gets better every time" I laughed with a grin and he said. "There really is a demonic power around the castle" he said. "Huh?" we all said. Then I interrupted the silence. "There he goes again Ha-ha" "No really, there is, don't you sense it Inuyasha?" we all looked at Inuyasha who was sitting by the door looking outside with his tetseiga resting on his shoulder. "Actually yeah." He got up and walked outside. No one seemed to think about going too, but I did. I got up and walked beside him. I looked up at his face and there was something on his cheek. "Inuyasha? What's that?" he looked at me. "Hm?" "That." With my finger, I wiped it off and fiddled with it between my thumb and finger. It was so sticky it took some of my strength to take my thumb and finger apart again. I sniffed it. Very little I could smell it but I was sure what it was. "How strange" I told Inuyasha. He looked at it. "It's honey." I told him. Then I looked around and noticed strings of honey everywhere! All over the place! I don't know how I didn't notice it before. Miroku wasn't lying this time. This wasn't normal honey! To have such stickiness with that little piece that I found on Inuyashas cheek, it was sure that it was using the power of a sacred jewel. But not the Shikon jewel. If so, Kagome would have sensed it long before. So it must be the power of the Shyckun jewel. "Come on, Inuyasha!" it was still day, maybe we can track whoever's in charge of this and take the shard from it. I began walking outside and Inuyashas eyes stayed focused on me with a confused expression when he said, "could you tell me what's going on?" I turned around to face him and answered, "I can't sense it, but I'm pretty sure a demon is using the power of the Shyckun jewel. It's close, maybe we can track it down before the day breaks." Inuyasha didn't argue with me. As soon as he heard that the jewel was involved he nodded at once and took Kagome on his back.**

**I rode on kitty, and Miroku and Sango on Kilala with Shippo. We followed the strange path of honey strings. It ended up leading us into a forest with so many flowers it was actually pretty. That's when Miroku sensed something so we were close. We kept following, until we saw a pink string. The only pink one. All the others were honey yellow. The pink one was connected to a HUGE bee hive. I was guessing the bee was an ugly looking bug. A shiver went down my spine. That's when the hive started shaking a little. "Heh, finally!" Inuyasha said putting Kagome down. Kitty and Kilala landed and I climbed off and kitty transformed to her regular cute self. Then hundreds of bees were swarming out of the hive. I jumped in shock. "Relax would yah?" Inuyasha asked. He looked back at the hive. *strange, the bees aren't even attacking to protect there hive, they look as if there almost making way for something* Inuyasha thought. I looked at him. I wonder what were up with the bees. Kagome scared of bees the way she is couldn't help but get rid of them. She shot an arrow right at one of the bees. That caused them to get angry, they were flying toward us. "Great job!" Inuyasha said to her sarcastically as he picked her up and we all made a run for it. When we thought we finally lost them, we panted for air. "Oh man, now we can't go back." I said. "Yeah thanks to Kagome." Inuyasha said. "What's that suppose to mean?" she asked. I answered for Inuyasha before he said something stupid. "It means that we lost them and we're safe." I said looking at Inuyasha. He was about to correct me but I gave him a cold stare and he hid behind Kagome. **

"**Don't think I'll let you escape that easily for murdering part of my workers!" a voice said. We looked around to see where the voice was coming from, when we saw a woman sitting on the honey strands with bees surrounding her. She was beautiful. She had long black hair past her bum with a silver tiara that sat on her forehead and went all around to the back of her head. She had a long honey yellow dress that passed her feet. With black stripes only on the top half of the dress which hung of the shoulders. She had stingers on each one of her knuckles. The most amazing part were her bright topaz eyes. As soon as I snapped to focus I turned to Miroku. Of course he was gazing at her as well. He took a step forward, lifted one hand and called out to her, "young maiden, would you consider as to having my children?" I rolled my eyes. "Belch! That's the last thing on my mind you worthless human monk!" She said, "Don't you know who I am?" she asked. "A cocky bastard?" Inuyasha asked. "Humph. I am Loka! Queen of the demon bees." She answered him. "More like queen of the-ouch!" I punched Inuyasha in the back to stop him from finishing that sentence. If she got mad, who knows what would happen? I was afraid of bees. When I was younger, I got stung by a wasp near the park. It was hell. I didn't want to get stung by a demon wasp. Imagine the pain. She looked serious. She looked at Inuyasha. "Are you Inuyasha? That worthless half breed who killed my younger sister months ago?" she asked. "Huh?" Inuyasha said. He looked confused. "Sorry, but I don't get involved with bugs. You got the wrong guy." She *hmphed* and looked at Inuyasha. "My sister does not lie! And I am not mistaken. I'm sure you're the one." She held out a sheet of paper. "Looks like a sketch" Sango pointed out. It was. It was a sketch of Inuyasha. "Is that…me?" Inuyasha said humiliated. *raindrop over head* I couldn't help myself. "He he, I see the resemblance!" I giggled and he growled at me. "Inuyasha, you killed this woman's younger sister?" Miroku asked. "I don't remember." Inuyasha said "Are you sure Inuyasha? It wasn't long ago. It was a few days after you met that priestess." Loka said pointing at Kagome. Kagome looked confused and looked around. *those strings are familiar looking* she thought. Loka growled and gave up on giving clues. "Don't you remember a strong demon whose name went by **_**Yura of the hair?" **_**Kagome and Inuyashas eyes grew. "Yura of the who?" I asked. Inuyasha smirked and put his hand over his sword. "So the brat was your younger sister. Funny though, the only reason I had trouble with her was because I didn't have my tetseiga!" Inuyasha said pulling out his sword. *Oh know! We're stung!* I thought with my hands over my face. "Jane, stop with the faces!" Inuyasha said. "I can destroy this demon just like I did to that comb!" Loka hissed. "Do **_**not **_**insult my sister!" she held out 3 pieces of the Shyckun jewel. "I like this jewel much better. It's the color of topaz and honey. Just like me!" she pointed her hand at Inuyasha and all the bees began swarming toward his direction. "AH! It's all over!" Kagome and I yelled at the same time. "Wind Scar!" Inuyasha hit most of the bees, but those things are so small he missed a few. They flew to Inuyasha and began stinging him. "Argh!" he said. And trust me I know it sucks. "Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled. "He won't last, for the poison in his body has already began to spread!" She said. That's it! Time to gather up my courage and face my fear of bees. I stood in front of Inuyasha as if I were protecting him and pointed to her. "You've gone too far!" I said. "Oh know half demon. I haven't gone far enough!" She said. She was about to send her bees at me. I Shrieked. Kitty rolled her eyes and send me a signal saying **_**transform Idiot**_**. Oh yeah! I kissed my necklace and became my water form. "Humph. You're strange." She said. But then she sent more bees to my direction. I destroyed some of them with my water balls, but more kept coming. "In.." I said feeling pain. My knees hit the ground. I was so stiff until I realized I'd been stung in the back. "Jane!" Miroku yelled. He stood in front of me and held out his hand. "Wind tunnel!" He called. All the bees began getting sucked up by Mirokus hand, but then something happened. "She laughed when he closed it up. "Fool! I was aware of the monk that carried a black hole in his right hand. My bees have a special poison for that. You'll be paralyzed in no time at all!" She said. "Curse you!" Sango called throwing her herycotsu at her. But instead Loka hid in her hive. "I'll meet you at my castle." She said. Inuyasha got up, using his sword to support his weight. "Damn her!" He said injured. He looked at me and sat me up straight. "Are you all right Jane?" He asked. I rubbed my back. "Just a little sting." He turned his head. "How about you Kagome?" he asked her. She put thumbs up. We were about to head for safety when the floor disappeared and everything went black. **

**We began falling and falling until we hit a hard floor. Trust me the fall wasn't a safe landing. It hurt. But we were fine. Miroku and Sango faced each other back to back holding out there weapons when they herd swarming bees. Kagome and I did the same, even though my sting was hurting a little. Inuyasha held out his sword. I realized we were in a large room. The walls covered with chains. Every corner of the room covered with piles of human bones. The air was covered with tones of honey strings. And there was a blank screen at the front. Then Loka appeared in front of us. "I'm surprised you're still in this condition after being stung by my bees." She said. "But that wont last long. Soon it will start to take effect!" Inuyasha growled at her and put his sword over his shoulders to throw a good swing. "Wind scar..." he said. But he didn't move. "What the?" he turned around and his sword was tangled in the honey strands. Uh oh. He won't be getting out of there so easily. "Ha!" she said. She clapped her hands and something from the ceiling was falling down toward Inuyasha. It was sharp. "Inuyasha!" Kagome called. "Inuyasha!" I said running toward him to push him out of the way but it was too late. **

**He was caught in the middle of some metal thing. And so was **_**I!**_** Call me stupid, but I couldn't watch him stand there unable to move, getting hit by that thing. I **_**wanted **_**to push him out of the way but, instead there's two of us. His grip on the sword failed and he dropped it. Another metal thing fell on us again, trapping our arms this time too. It was an awkward position. Are bodies were a little **_**too**_** close. And that metal thing wasn't helping. The more she clapped her hands the tighter that thing squeezed us. It didn't hurt but when I looked up, Inuyashas cheeks became a slight pink. Then slowly mine did too. She laughed when Kagome and the others tried to break us free. "It's useless." She said. "Argh" Miroku screeched as chains rapped around his wrist and threw him against the wall where there was a patch of honey on it waiting to catch him. And it did. He was stuck. The chains around his wrists and ankles were just making it harder. Then the same thing happened to Kagome and Shippo Then the Cats as well. Then she tried to do it on Sango but she blocked the chains with her weapon every time. Loka growled and pointed her fist at Sango. The stings on her knuckles stung Sango deeply in the neck. Ouch! It weakened her, and the chains worked. Inuyasha and I were stuck in the middle of the floor while the others were hanging of the walls. Then Loka disappeared and the blank screen turned on. It was Loka's face. She smiled. "This is my prisoner room. After I kill you, the bees will gain strength from your blood to go gather more pollen for my honey. You don't stand a chance." "Damn...You" Inuyasha said softly. I didn't understand, the chains weren't hurting at all. But then I remembered that Inuyasha was stung more then once by her bees. So it must be hurting him. If I could break free, I could win. I struggled for freedom but another metal ring came from the ceiling and cupped us. It got harder. "Stop trying!" She yelled at me. She clapped her hands and rings squeezed tighter. This time it hurt a lot! The points on the rings were piercing my skin! "Argh!" I said, holding in my screams. Inuyasha was in pain too. We were so close; we could here each others heart beat. And his was beating fast. *Damn, I got to get out of here* Inuyasha thought. The rings got tighter and tighter, hurting us more and more. Sango fainted! The poison from the woman's knuckles must have been different to make someone as strong as Sango faint. "Sango!" Miroku called. The rings got tighter. It was killing me! Mine and Inuyashas blood was already dripping down our legs and on the floor. I think I've grown my fear of bees and made it worse. The rings got tighter and the queen's laugh grew louder. It almost seemed like the end. We were all trapped UN able to move, Sango was poisoned the worst of us all and might die! Mirokus wind tunnel was poisoned. And Inuyasha and I were being cut! "Err." I said squinting with my eyes tight shut from the pain. "Don't worry." **_**He **_**said. "I'll get you out of this…Argh" Inuyasha told me. "I promise!"**


	14. Loka of the bees! Part 2

**Loka of the Bees! Part 2**

"**Where are we going Lord Sesshomaru?" Asked Jaken. Sesshomaru gave him the silent treatment like he always did. Rin was riding on AhUns back and Jaken followed Sesshomaru. *I sense a strange power. It's not Naraku. But its close* Sesshomaru thought. **

**Back at the hive.**

"**Erg…It's…too…much…" I said. There weren't only rings. There were now roses and prickly vines cutting through my skin. I squeezed Inuyashas ripped kimono tightly. "Don't you do that! Don't start your goodbyes!" Inuyasha told me. I didn't answer. I was beginning to have my doubts. Loka began to laugh as she clapped her hands again. The roses grew taller up to my shoulders ripping apart my skin. Then she sent her bees and they began stinging Sango. She was unconscious though, she couldn't feel it. But she was still being poisoned. "Damn..You!" Inuyasha said softly. I can feel his muscles on his arms shaking. I could see he was trying to break through. Was it possible? Could he break apart metal rings and rose stems? The tetseiga was already back to its rusty self on the ground covered in honey. I suddenly had an idea. I stretched my neck well enough to kiss my necklace. "What the?" Loka asked. Inuyasha and I were sparkling so much you couldn't' see us. After the shining ended, I was in my fire form. It started burning the roses with my fire balls. They started weakening. "Gr.. you think the roses will help? I'll just add more rings!" Loka said. She clapped her hands and a smaller ring flew down from the ceiling on my neck. Oh darn. I'm done for. She clapped her hands and the ring started cutting my through. "Inu.." I didn't finish. The pain was killing me. I couldn't move. "Jane?" Inuyasha whispered. I collapsed and my head flopped on his chest. "Ah! 2 females are down. Now the rest of you are left." Loka said. Then the room started shaking and everything went black again with no floor. We all started falling again. The others were free from the walls. But Inuyasha and I were still stuck and Sango and I still unconscious. Then we landed on grass. We were out of the hive. It was in front of us. We were back to where we were before. Inuyasha fell backwards but the rings still stuck, I fell on top of him. My eyes were closed. The ring on my neck was too tight. Inuyasha eyes were tight shut trying to hold in the screams. Sango was lying on the ground with Miroku by her side. **

"**Great shot Milord!" A voice said. Then a little girls laughter when on. "Did you see that Mater Jaken?" she asked. Kagome looked up to see Sesshomaru putting away his tokeigine. "Sesshomaru." Kagome said. "Tha..." "Don't be thanking me." He said turning around. "I merely did it to stop that stench form bothering my nose." He said again with no emotion. Then began walking away with Rin and Jaken. Kagome looked around to find Loka but she was no where in site. "Come on Shippo, before she shows up. Inuyasha will want to fight her but he's too injured. We have to get them out of here." Shippo nodded. "Are you out of your mind?" Miroku asked. "If Inuyasha and Jane wake up somewhere else, they'll be furious. That demon has 3 shards of a jewel more powerful then the Shikon jewel. We have to retrieve them!" Kagome shook her head. "But we'll lose." Miroku limped over to Sango and put his hand over her cheek. "Miroku." Kagome said sadly. Then he reached into her pocket and pulled out a knife. He limped over to Inuyasha and me and began cutting up the left roses I failed burning off. Then he tried cutting the metal rings, but it failed. Inuyasha opened his eyes. "Don't worry about it." He said. Inuyasha began sitting up straight. "I can destroy her with or without these rings." Kagome put her hands up in front of her. "Wait Inuyasha, you're too wounded and Jane's unconscious." He looked down at me. Even unconscious, I still held on his kimono tightly. He sighed and began squirming again. "When I get out of this...Argh!" His wounds got to him. "Try to wake her up." He said. "Huh?" Miroku and Kagome were puzzled. "Wake Jane up! Maybe she has an attack that can get us out of this." He said. "She would have done it earlier if she did." Miroku said. "Fine. I'll do it." Inuyasha said. His hands were poisoned so he tried waking me by moving his body back and forth. Then he remembers. "Kagome put your hand down my shirt and find a heart shaped locket." Inuyasha said. Kagome blushed. "Down your shirt?" she gulped down a large lump on that last word. "I'll do it." Miroku said. He searched Inuyasha until he found the heart necklace we bought at the gift shop the week I was grounded. Kagome blushed. "It's beautiful. Where did you get it?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha made a face as if telling her none of her business. He turned his head and said, "That's not important right now. Open it at the same time you open Janes." He told her. "Jane has one too?" Kagome reached out and looked at my locket. Then she made a face. She now knew exactly where he got his from. She looked sad. But she listened. She opened them at the same time and the music began to play. "Hold them a little closer." Inuyasha said. Inuyasha was right. The music brought back memories and I began to wake up. As soon as my eyes opened, Kagome closed the necklaces and put them back on us. "Jane. How are you feeling?" Miroku asked me. "My…neck….It's hurting." I said tightening my grip on Inuyashas Kimono. When Kagome saw that, she got up with an attitude and went to help Sango instead. "Uh..." I said embarrassed for making her do that. After I let go of his shirt. Inuyasha looked at me and asked, "Do you have any idea how to get out of this?" I began to think, hoping Kitty would send me an answer. "Nope." I said. *raindrop* over his head. "I told you." Miroku said. "arg" Inuyasha fell back to the ground in humiliation again taking me with him. I tried to get off him but no success. Then **_**finally**_** Kitty send me a signal. She gave me the answer. I was dancing with joy, that Inuyasha looked at me. "What are you doing?" he asked. "We have to kill Loka, then the rings will break!" I told them. Inuyasha jumped up. (with me along with him of course) "Let's get her." He said. "Be careful though! She still has control over those rings." Miroku said. "Why don't we destroy her from out here?" I asked. "How?" Inuyasha asked. "Humph" I turned my head away from him, wanting to walk away but I couldn't'. "Kagome!" I said. She turned her head away form Sango. "What?" Shoot you're sacred arrow." She should the hive and I broke into a million pieces. Then Loka came out angry. **

"**How dare you!" She said. Then she formed a staff made of honey and charged at Kagome. Miroku went in front of her and held her off with his staff against hers. "Quick Kagome! Shoot her." Kagome pulled out an arrow held it tightly in the bow and released it. Loka was destroyed. She was easy to handle. It was because of the Shyckun jewel she used to power up her honey that made it so much harder. I didn't watch the whole time. I was scared of bees. I just held on to Inuyashas shirt with my eyes closed. Inuyasha looked at me. "Uh, Jane?" hmm? I looked up at him. His cheeks were pink. "The rings are gone." He said with a pathetic smile. I blushed like crazy for 2 seconds, then released him and took a step back to stretch. I felt safe in his arms. But Loka was destroyed. First thing was to collect the Shyckun pieces on the floor and add them to the one I had and take Sango to safety. She was still unconscious. Miroku rode on Kilala with Sango and Shippo. I climbed on Kitty. Inuyasha went to Kagome. "Let's go." He said. She crossed her arms and looked away. "Sit boy!" She said. Then walked to me. "Can I ride with you?" She asked. I was confused but then said, "Sure." **

**Our first priority was to go to place. When we got there, hopefully Sango would be treated with medical attention. **


	15. Miroku's Love

**15: Miroku's Love**

"**I see." said as he gave each of each of us special vitamins for the poison of the demon bees. We explained to him what happened, and Sango is still unconscious in one of the beds in the room. There were 3 single beds in the room, and a mat on the floor where the rest of us sat, drinking the medicine. But Miroku was sitting by the bed where Sango lay in and Miroku rested his head on the side where her head was with his eyes closed. I took another sip from the strange shaped cup after looking at him then I looked at Inuyasha. He looked a lot better then before. He was also covered in bandages though too. As was I. The roses and the metal rings cut are skin really deeply. "So is Sango going to be okay?" Kagome asked. didn't respond but his face looked sad. "I…don't know." He finally said. When he said that Miroku opened his eyes. "I don't know what kind o poison this is. I never worked with it before. The one from the bees are easy enough to cure, but the ones in Loka's knuckles…is something…unusual." He said. Kilala meowed as she licked Sangos forehead. Then Sakura came in the room with another cold wet napkin and placed it on Sangos forehead. After she unwrapped the bandages in her neck, where Loka pierced her stingers in and rubbed some cream on it. Then she rapped new clean bandages around. While Sakura treated Sangos wounds, there was silence in the room. And Miroku watched with a face of sadness.**

**I couldn't believe this. Sango was…hurt. Hurt so badly because of the cause of the power of the Shyckun jewel shards. I pulled them out of my pocket and looked at its shape and color. Then I put them back in. I remember the hell I went through getting those shards. The pain I felt through those points. It hurt. But kitty says the only reason I was able to walk after receiving these wounds, is because I'm half demon, other wise I'd be in Sangos condition right now. "Now then, why don't we let Sango rest, and we can all go outside, start a fire and cook up a nice bass hmm?" asked. We were hungry so we all got up and followed him outside to the back, where there were some logs for benches and a circle of rocks to put the fire wood in. We all followed, but Miroku. He stayed and said he was just going to take a 'nap'. I didn't believe his story. But never mind that. The doctor asked me, Kagome and Inuyasha to go get the fire wood outside the temple somewhere, while Shippo, the cats and Naruto went for the fish. We walked in silence the whole way down the long stair case, until I spoke. "Hey, Kagome?"**

"**Hmm?"**

"**Do you think Miroku **_**loves**_** Sango?" I asked. Then she smiled. "Of course he does." I smiled. "How can you tell?" I asked. "He already purposed to her." She said. I stopped walking. "When?" I asked, continuing walking after that. "A while back, when Naraku escaped us once again. He asked her to live with him and bear his children. He said that he never felt for a woman before the way he did for her. He said, 'if we make it out alive, will you come live with me?'" I smiled. "What did she say?" I asked. Kagome blushed and stopped walking. "They held each others hands, gazed into each others eyes and she accepted." Kagome was holding her hands together tightly and looking up into the sky. "They make the perfect couple. Miroku might be a lecher, but he loves her so much." Her smile turned into a frown. "Imagine what he's feeling now." I frowned too. "I had no idea." I looked around and noticed Inuyasha was gone. "Hmm. Where's Inuyasha?" I asked. Then before Kagome would say anything I saw Inuyasha with a stack of fire wood over his shoulders. "You got the firewood already?" I asked. "Well you guys were walking slow and talking about mushy stuff, so I went by myself." He said with no emotion. Kagome and I smiled at him and turned around and began are way back up the stairs. **

**When we reached the top, Inuyasha dropped some pieces in the middle of the rocks, and Kagome and I went to the window of the room where Sango lay sleeping. There's one thing Kagome and I have in common. We **_**love**_** to spy. We looked curiously together through the window and watched Miroku put his hand on her forehead, after removing the napkin. "Poor guy" Kagome said sadly. Inuyasha popped up behind us. "What're you guys up too?"**

"**Shh!" Kagome said. "Are you two spying?" he said, nearly yelling. "Sit Boy." **

_**CRSHH!! **_**"Thank you." I thanked Kagome as she nodded at me once. "Why you…" Inuyasha mumbled. We ignored him, and continued watching Miroku. He sat by her side with a sad face. "I didn't want it to turn out like this" Miroku said softly. "I don't even feel like eating or sleeping without you here with me, Sango." He leaned over and pressed his lips over her forehead, and closed his eyes. He stayed in that position for a long time. "I love you Sango."He whispered without moving from the position. I sighed. Inuyasha was up again behind us. "I'm surprised his not going for her..." I clenched my fist and looked at Inuyasha. "Ee…" He said when he covered his face with his arms. Then when I looked back through the window, Miroku was gone. "Hmm?"**

"**Mind I ask what you ladies are up to?" A voice said. We shocked in shivers, when we turned our heads to see Miroku standing behind us. "Ha-ha..." we both said with raindrops over or heads and guilty pathetic smiles. **

**We huddled around the campfire and waited while the large tuna fish roasted. Kagome and I sat together under a large blanket curled up with Kitty sitting on my shoulders. Miroku stayed with Kilala on the edge of the log. Inuyasha and Shippo argued on one of the other logs and squad 7 sat together on another with Kakashi. When the fish was done, we split it up equally and ate. Miroku didn't take a bite. Instead he rapped it up in some clean fabric. Looked like he was saving it for later. "Not hungry Miroku?" Inuyasha asked. "No." Shippo jumped on Inuyashas head to look at Miroku. "We can eat it if you want." He gave them both a cold stare. "**_**No. **_**This is for Sango. Dare touch it and you will suffer the consequences." Miroku said. Kagome and I moved a bit more away from him. *Poor guy* Kagome thought.**

"**That reminds me." said after taking a last sip form his mug. "We should go on and check on her." He got up. "Naruto, Sasuke, you two clean up a bit around here and the kitchen. Sakura, you'll help me." Sakura got up and followed him to the patience room. Kagome and I got up to and followed, while the rest followed behind us. He opened the door and grabbed a stool and placed it by Sango and sat on it. He put on some rubber gloves and started UN rapping the bandages. The wound was worse then I thought. The cuts were deep from the sting and it was a deep purple/red. Sakura handed him over a needle. He stuck it through and let the medicine sink in. "What's that for doctor?" Miroku asked. "This wont allow the wound to get infected." He answered. "And that?" he asked again, when Kakashi made her drink the same pink liquid she had when we got here. "This is the most important. This should get rid of the poison. Although I don't know if it's fast enough." The doctor answered when I sighed. Sakura handed him a cream. He took a small bit and rubbed it on the wound, as well as around it, like her chin, back of the neck and on her collar bone. "What's that?" Kagome asked for Miroku. "This will reduce not only swelling, but from the wound inflicting any bones or flesh around it." He answered. "Wow, you're always prepared." Inuyasha said. "Lord Inuyasha, huff* I came as soon as I heard about Sango." I voice said. *slurp slurp* Inuyasha slapped himself in the neck, and something small flew down from it. "It can talk?" I asked. The flea went back into 3D and sat on the bed and looked at me. "Hmm? I half demon?" he asked. "Hmm, let's give it a try." He jumped on my nose and started sucking my blood. I slapped my nose, as Inuyasha did to his neck. "excuse my rudeness, I am Myouga." I looked at him up close. "So what are you?" I asked. "I'm a flea!" he said moving his arms around. "Inuyasha, who is this?" he smiled and said. "Another jewel detector! She's going to help us collect something powerful that's what!" "Grr..." I growled and he took a step back. "I'm Jane." "Well, Jane, sorry to interrupt our first meeting, but I have things to do." He said jumping on Sangos neck. He began to suck her blood. After he grew bigger, he stumbled of the bed. **

"**Argg…" Sango tried speaking. Miroku pushed everyone out of the way to sit by her side. "Sango?" he said. We all moved in closer. Her eyes opened and blinked a couple of times. She turned her head slowly to look at all of us, but the first she asked for was, "Miroku?" when her eyes caught his face, she smiled slowly. Miroku bent over, and rapped his arms around her neck. Sango blushed. "M-Miroku?" Kilala jumped to her side. The rest of us began to leave the room slowly. When we were out, leaving them alone, the flea started asking me questions.**

"**So where were we? Ah yes, Jane. A half-demon. Just like Lord Inuyasha." I stayed silent. Then he asked. "So you have the power to sense the jewels too?" I looked down and reached into my pocket. "No. but I do have..." I pulled them out and showed him the golden shards. "These." "He didn't say anything except for, "Oh no." "What? What is it Myouga?" Inuyasha asked. "Then Myouga waved is arms at me. "Why did you start collecting the shards of the Shyckun jewel?" he said. Inuyasha grabbed him in his hand and began squishing him between his thumb and finger. "You mean you knew of that jewel the whole time?" he asked. "It doesn't matter. The Shyckun jewel is useless without the sheik jewel." Said the flea. "Too late, fool. We already found that one." Inuyasha said. *raindrop* over Myouga. "How did you find out about it?" Myouga asked. "We didn't. We found out about Jane." Inuyasha said. "Hmm?" asked the flea. "She intends to collect the pieces and have them vanish forever." Kagome said. "Phew, at least the shards are in good hands." Myouga said. "Inuyasha! Don't let these jewels fall into the wrong hands! Don't tell anyone of there existence understand?" Myouga said. "Too late." Inuyasha said. "Huh?"**

"**Naraku's already aware of the Jewel. And we already slaughtered a few demons who had possession of some of them." Inuyasha said. "Oh no, it's the end." Myouga said. "No it's not." I said. "If we work hard enough we can get rid of this Naraku person and collect the pieces. Then the Jewels of four souls will seize to exist. If we can find someone who can purify them." "Heh" Inuyasha smirked. "That's **_**your **_**plan. Mine is to become all powerful." I turned to Kagome. "Sit boy." She said. And I nodded in thanks. **

**Back to Miroku and Sango...**

"**You were…worried about me?" Sango asked when she looked down blushing. Miroku put his hand under her chin to lift her face back up. "Of course Sango. You're the most important woman to me." She blushed again as he got closer. "Are you hungry?" he asked with a smile and removing his hand from her face. She nodded. "Yes actually I am." "I thought so. You were asleep for quite some time." He said reaching into his kimono to pull out something rapped with fabric. "I was hoping I could give this to you once you've woken up." He handed it to her. She unwrapped it. Inside was the tuna fish he saved for her. "This is…" she said. **

"**I saved my share of the fish earlier for you." She smiled and began nibbling on a piece. "I can warm it up for you if you want." He offered. "No. It's fine." Then they looked at each other with eyes of true love and care for each other as they did the night he purposed to her. **

**Meanwhile… we herd a huge crash coming from Sangos room. As we rushed over to her room we found Miroku more injured then Sango on the floor with a hand mark on his face. Kagome sighed. Sango acted like she didn't notice, and continued nibbling on her fish. **


	16. New Member And Narakus Whereabouts

**New Member and Narkus Whereabouts!**

**Everything was ok again. Inuyasha and my wounds have finally healed, Mirokus wind tunnel was fine, and Sango turned out to be ok. Now we were in the middle of the forest, searching for Naraku.**

"**This Naraku must be a coward." I said, impatient. "He's always hiding." **

**It's true. Kagome told me last night about their battles with Naraku and how every time he escaped. And he showed up again after that even stronger. *I can't wait till I get a hold of this demon. Ill send him to his doom.* I thought. "Huh?"**

"**What is it Kagome?" asked Miroku. "I sense sacred jewel shards. 3 of them. And there coming this way fast!" we all looked ahead, ready for battle. I saw a whirlwind heading our way, and then stopped right in front of Kagome. "Hey Kagome." He said holding her hands in his. "Koga, it's you." She said. "K-Koga?" I said. Inuyasha stepped in front of Kagome, taking there hands apart. "What do you want Koga?" he asked. "Well I got a hold of Kagome's sent, so I decided to drop by. So, Kagome…" He held her hands again and moved his face closer to hers. "How've you been? It must be hard living every day with this mutt." Kagome gave a pathetic smile. "A, well actually…" "What did you call me, mangy wolf?" Inuyasha asked. "You heard me, I said **_**mutt!**_**" They growled at each other, noses touching when finally Koga smelled something. He turned his head to look at me. "Heh, I thought there was an unusual smell around here." He said walking closer and began taking a wif of me. "Humph, you smell just like the mutt! Disgusting!" My eyes opened wide. "Excuse me?" I asked. "Hey, Inuyasha. What're you doing with **_**her?**_**" he asked. I didn't like the attitude and face he made on the **_**her. **_**Inuyasha crossed his arms. "None of your business wolf." Then Koga looked at me again and began to laugh. "Hey Inuyasha, she's a half breed just like you!" he pointed at me with a thumb and giggled. "What's wrong with being a half breed?" I asked with my arms crossed. He didn't say anything. Kagome said, "Aw, come on guys, he's not that bad." I turned away from her and faced Inuyasha. "I don't like him." I said. "Hmm." Koga blinked twice then went to Kagome and hugged her this time. "Bah! Koga what are you doing wolf?" Inuyasha asked. "What? I thought since your hanging around that cute girl, what do you need Kagome for?" Koga said with no emotion when Inuyasha stepped back. "Wh-what?" Koga turned to Inuyasha. "What, you're not saying you rather be with Kagome then that cute half demon." I blinked twice and stayed silent. Inuyasha stayed silent too. *He can't be so bad if he thinks im cute* I thought blushing. Inuyasha turned to Koga and said, "You can't have Kagome still." "Why not?" he asked. "Because we need her to find the jewel shards!" Inuyasha answered. **

"**Humph" Kagome said when she walked away from Inuyasha and walked up to Koga. She shut her eyes and said, "Is that all I'm good for? Collecting jewels? I don't know, Inuyasha, maybe Koga should head on with us don't you think?" She rested her arm on Kogas shoulders. Inuyasha blinked several times and stared at Kagome. "Are you crazy?" he asked. Then Sango said, "Well he is strong…"**

"**And quit friendly and kind to Humans…" Miroku said. **

"**He never struck me in the head before…" Shippo said.**

"**Bah!" Inuyasha was speechless as they all walked beside Koga. **

"**You know, I couldn't agree more!" I said with my hand bended under my chin. We taunted Inuyasha. "Jane? Don't tell me you're on their side! I thought you didn't like him!" Inuyasha said. I looked at him. "What? He called me a cute half breed." Inuyashas face turned red and was shocked. I walked beside the others. **

"**Well? Inuyasha? What do you say? You with us?" Kagome asked. "Not on my life!" Inuyasha said. "Fine then." We all turned around and began walking away from him. Koga rapped his arm around Kagome's waist. Inuyasha hurried in front of us. "The **_**only**_** reason I'm agreeing to this is to protect you from him!" Inuyasha said to Kagome. "Yay!" Kagome cheered. I jumped on Inuyasha, tugging on his doggy ears.**

"**So, you're after Naraku too?" I asked Koga. We all sat by a hot spring. The fire flies lit the night beautifully and the moon shun bright. Kagome, Sango and Shippo were on one side of the hot springs, while Miroku and Inuyasha on the other. Koga and I didn't go in. We stayed on the rocks having a conversation. "Yes." He answered. "Why?" I asked. "I have to avenge my comrades. He killed almost every one of them." He looked down at the floor, playing with a twig between his fingers. I smiled. "So you're fond of Kagome huh?" I asked him. He smiled back and said. "She's my woman." *raindrop* over my head. I pathetic smiled and said, "Really?" "Yeah. That mutt is only in my way." He said. "Hm...By mutt you mean Inuyasha?" he nodded. He really seemed to like Kagome. I hope she feels the same way for him. He's really a nice guy. Then there was a silent pause. "Well…" I ended the silence then got up. "I hope you don't mind, but I'm going to join the girls in there." I took off my shoes, and began un buttoning my jeans the same time I started walking.**

***She seems…different. She's so comfortable around everyone. Not scared to show who she is.* Koga thought. As soon I was undressed, I jumped in with Sango and Kagome, causing a huge splash on the other side where the guys were. "Hey!" Inuyasha yelled, while Koga laughed at him. When Koga laughed a rock flew to his face, knocking him off the rock. I giggled. **

***So was **_**this**_** my new life? Surrounded by friends, and full of laughter. Job was to destroy Naraku and find the pieces. I always felt different…and talked different as a half demon then as a mortal in my own time. But I liked it. Like half of me that was missing for so long was found when I met Inuyasha and his friends. I hope it stays this way. "Hey, Jane!" Inuyasha waved at me. I smiled and waved back. Koga finally decided to join the guys, but when he did, Inuyasha and him started shoving each other. "Go away" Inuyasha said.**

"**No"**

"**Just leave"**

"**I'm staying here"**

"**Would you just…"**

"**I wonder how long it will take for them to get used to each other." Sango said. "It will take a long time, but deep inside, there friends." Kagome answered. "I don't know." I said. "Hmm" the girls looked at me. "I like it like this. It's kind of funny!" I said with a smile. Then Koga managed to kick Inuyasha out, but Inuyasha pulled him out too. The began fighting **_**out **_**of water. The three of us blushed all at the same time and threw our heads in the water all at the same time so we wouldn't have to see **_**any**_** thing else. *maybe not* I thought.**

**The camp fire was warm. Kagome, Sango and I huddled under a blanket, while the guys played a game they made up. Turns out it's Inuyashas new favorite game. They piled up a bunch of rocks, and who ever knocked down the most towers of rocks, gets to smack the previous player in the head, but when it was Kogas turn to whack Inuyasha, Inuyasha ended up punching him back. **

"**Hey, you can't do that!" Koga said punching him back**

"**Sure I can" Inuyasha punched him**

"**No you can't" Koga punched him**

"**Would you shut up!?!" Inuyasha yelled and punched.**

***Sigh* the rest of us sighed. Eventually they argued themselves to sleep. They looked funny asleep. Inuyasha rested his head on Kogas stomach, with Kogas leg on his. Miroku slept a distance from them with Shippo on his lap. Sango and Kagome lay on each of my shoulders and I rested my head on Kagomes.**

**It was a good sleep until Kagome sensed a shard of the jewel. We all had to wake up and follow her direction. Kagome rode on Inuyasha, Me on Kitty, Sango and Miroku with Shippo on Kilala, And Koga ran on his own. "That way!" Kagome said pointing further into the forest. I was tired, so it better have been Naraku. When we got there, it was nothing but rocks. Rocks. Rocks. Rocks…and trees. There was a young boy in a green outfit. Sort of like Sangos. A young demon slayer then? "Kohaku!" Sango called. "Who?" I asked. Then there was a strong wind. I covered my face with my arms to prevent from any sand or rocks going in my eyes, as did the others too. When the wind ended I looked back at the boy, but beside him a lady with a fan, and another young boy with purple/white hair. "Kogra!" Inuyasha yelled. "Who?" I asked again. "**_**And **_**Hakudouchi!" Kagome yelled. "Who?!" I asked…again! No one answered. "Inuyasha, I was waiting for you." The woman with the fan said. I got impatient. I jumped off Kilala and walked right up to her. *hmm…who's this?* Kogra thought. My fists curled up by my sides. "That's it I am getting sick and tired of this. I don't know any of these people! Who are you?" I said frustrated, then grabbed onto her funny looking fan. "And what's up with the accessories?" she pulled her hand away. "Hey, don't touch that!" she said. *raindrop on the others heads* I bent down so I was the same height as the slayer. "And who the hell are you?" "Argh!" The woman growled. "I think the question is… who are **_**you?" **_**"Jane! Don't waist your time!" Inuyasha told me. "Get out of there!"**

"**Too late!" The woman said slapping me with her fan. I fell to the ground. "Jane!" Kagome yelled. I sat up straight rubbing my face with one hand and my butt with the other. "Ow...My butt." I whispered. Then looked at Inuyasha. He rolled his eyes. "Where's Naraku?" Miroku asked. As soon as I heard Naraku's name, I got up again and said, "Oooooh! You're Naraku's little genii pigs!" I slapped my head with my hand as if I were knocking some sense in me. "He's using you for all his dirty work!" I fake smiled then looked serious. "Where **_**is **_**he?" She looked shocked then smiled. "That's what I came here to tell you." Our faces were blank. "If you want to find Naraku, head for the Lake of Kaeiyo. You're sure to find him there." She said when she took a little feather and plucked it out of her hair. There was the strong wind again, and they were gone. **

"**Sangos Little brother?" I asked. Finally we're getting somewhere. They were telling me who those guys were. Kogra the wind sorceress. Kohaku was Sango's possessed little brother and Hakudouchi was born from the infant that was born from Naraku's flesh. That's gross. This Naraku guy was worse then he made out to be. We got to get him. "Damn!" Inuyasha punched the ground. "How are we going to get to Lake Kaeiyo if we don't even know how it looks like or where it is?" I had a flash back.**

"_**The Lake of Kaeiyo?" I asked. "Yes, it's our Families Lake. If one of us goes in, our bodies become a part of it." He said. "One of us? A part of it?" I asked. "The dimension of Neptune. Our home planet." He said. "Out home planet?...wait don't go! Daddy?" he began to van…**_

**Daddy? Neptune… my eyes opened wide. "Neptune!" I whispered. "Hm?" Inuyasha said. "What was that?"**

"**Neptune…Neptune!" I yelled. "I know where that is!" Kitty looked at me and smiled. She sent me another signal. She was happy I was remembering…remembering what? I was confused. "NEP-what?" Inuyasha asked. "Neptune is a planet." Kagome said. "What about it?" "Lake Kaeiyo is there! I'm sure of it!" I said. "Naraku's schemes are getting worse and worse! Hiding on another planet!?" Kagome said. "Where is it?" Inuyasha asked. I looked up in the sky. "It's there." I whispered. The sun was setting. What was that flash back? Something was telling me…I had to go there! Naraku was waiting for us. "Kagome, we have to go to Neptune." I told her. She said, "But. But how? There's no air, food or water, and it's so far…"**

"**Not **_**that **_**Neptune. **_**My **_**Neptune. It's another planet. It's called Neptune because my father's favorite planet was Neptune, so he called our planet, . For Richard Neptune. Richard was my grandfather's name." I trailed off.**

"**Hm? Two Neptune's?" Kagome said. "Yes, but mine is better. We never told anyone about it. It was our secret. How did Naraku find out about it?" I asked. "Who cares, we'll go there, kill Naraku and take his jewel shards." Inuyasha said. "So Jane, how do we get there?" Miroku asked. I didn't respond. I knew where it was, but I didn't know **_**how **_**to get there. **

**It was night time now and we lay in the grass thinking about ways to defeat Naraku. I pointed to the bright white/blue star in the sky. "It's there."**


	17. Auditions

**Review pretty please???**

**Auditions and the Cannons**

"**You want to go back?" Inuyasha asked me. "I hope it's not too much trouble, but I feel that before I go to Neptune, I should get things prepared." I told them. **_***According to my fake yet so real flash backs, was my home planet. I'm so confused. And I've been keeping track everyday and today is the singing auditions I saw on the poster in my time when I was grounded.***_** I thought. "I'll go with you!" Kagome said with a grin. "I have a few things to catch up on as well." "No!" Inuyasha said. "Hm?" we turned to look at him. "Naraku's waiting for us at the Lake of Kaeiyo. We have to go after him." Inuyasha said. "Inuyasha, has it ever crossed your mind that it might be a trap?" asked Sango. "Who cares if it is?" Inuyasha asked. "We'll destroy Naraku before he can get close." I rolled my eyes and placed my hands on the edge of the well. "I'll be back tomorrow." I turned around and jumped in followed by Kagome. **

**(Funny back round music) We just came from the ice-cream shop. I licked my strawberry flavored cone while she slurped her slurpy. "So Jane, where's these auditions you signed up for?" Kagome asked me. "It's at the **_**centre stadium. **_**You should try out Kagome!" I told her. "Singing and I don't mix so well." She said with a pathetic grin. I looked at her. "Come on it'll be fun!" "I don't know." She took another slurp from her drink. "Well they do except late sign ups. Like in a few months from now, you can change your mind." I said. "I don't think I will." She said sighing. "Well I'm definitely giving it a try! I love to sing." I looked up into space. "I hope they like me." She smiled at me. "I'm sure they will." **

**We waited in line for a while. When we got close enough to the stage we could here other candidates. "Lalelaala"*screech*lala!!!" We covered our ears tightly and waited till that girl stopped singing. "If she makes it, bring ear plugs!" Kagome said with one eye shut. "Thank you! We'll let you know. Next!" The judges said calling for next in line. "Hey, Jane! You're almost up. Are you ready?" Kagome asked. Gulp. "Nope, but I'm going anyway." I didn't know, but before you sing, you have to sign a sheet. So when it was my turn, I walked to the counter and began reading the paper.**

_**There will be 10 talent shows in the next 4-5 months. If you pass your audition, you may enter the talent shows. In the first talent show there will be a prize for the top 30 singers who get the most votes in the audience. However, if you aren't one of the 30, you will not be able to sing in the next show. After the last show, there will be a last jam for the 2 final singers to compete for the top prize. Each show is held on the 25**__**th**__** for the next 10 months at noon. Gives you plenty of time for practice!**_

_**Prizes for each show:**_

_**1**__**st**__** Talent show: Be one of the top 30 and you win 90% off card at any shop!**_

_**2**__**nd**__** Talent Show: Be one of the top 27 and you win a free microphone with base!**_

_**3rd Talent Show: Be on of the top 25 and you win all 6 albums of "The Kinjen" band!**_

_**4**__**th**__** Talent show: Be on of the top 20 and you win $600 cash!**_

_**5**__**th**__** Talent show: Be on if the top 18 and you win an Ipod-touch!**_

_**6**__**th**__** Talent show: Be on of the top 15 and you win a digital camera!**_

_**7**__**th**__** Talent show: Be one of the top 12 and you win a ticket to New York City! **_

_**8**__**th**__** Talent show: Be one of the top 10 and you win $1000 cash with freed cell phone!**_

_**9**__**th**__** Talent show: Be on of the top 5 and you win $3000 cash and free photo shoot that will be on the front cover of 6 designer magazines!**_

_**10**__**th**__** Talent show: Be one of the top 2 and you win $5000 cash and an electronic of your choice!**_

_**Now for the final show, it's a 3-part show. Each has a number of points. Who ever wins with most points, wins the prize in the end. The last show will be on TV called "Music enemies" on channel 34.**_

_**First both singers have to model out some dresses and take shots.**_

_**Then they have to take an interview. This one will be chosen by the viewers, and the number of votes is the number of points you win. **_

_**Last, the singers sing more then one song on stage. The points will be tallied according to audience, confidence, style and voice!**_

_**Note: To try out will be $500 and each singer must write there own music for each show! Auditions can be songs written by other artists. Costumes for each show will be your own choice except for the first three shows.**_

_**The final prize is: You can join ANY talent show you like. A recording of a CD with your own music. And they will mention your name on every show for average singers who failed in the previous shows who have come to try again. **_

**The prizes were ALL amazing! "Cool! It's like a contest!" Kagome said. Yeah. I signed the bottom of the page. **

_**Good luck performers! **_

_**Sign here: **__**Jane 4168567453**_

**I gave the woman the paper, and she ripped the top part and handed to me. I decided that it would be better if I kept that. "Hey, you nervous?" I voice said. I turned around to see who it was that spoke, and I saw a girl with white/blond hair with light brown braided streaks. She wore jeans and a warm sweater. "Yeah…" I said. "Sorry, I'm Delancy." She said holding out her hand and I shook it. "Jane." I smiled at her. "Next" The woman said. My nerves went up and I walked to the centre of the stage and paid the woman. "This your first time trying out for anything?" the woman asked. "Well I tried out in an arts studio, and nearly made it." I answered. She nodded and said. "Let me test your reading." The woman turned on a large screen in front of me with notes on it. "Sing that." She said. I Get it. She was making sure I knew what I was doing, to make sure I knew how to read and write music. Luckily for me, I took music at school, and began to sing the notes on the screen. Some were really high and some were really low. Some were normal. I had some trouble on the odd notes but I think I nailed it. She didn't smile or frown, she just said, "We'll let you know. Next." Let me know? What did they mean? Did I make it? I hope they call me and tell me. Well the auditions were over, and we had to hurry back and get ready to set of for Neptune…If we could find a way. I wished Delancy goodbye after giving her my number. Kagome and I began walking to her place. "You were great!" She told me. "You think so?" I asked. "Of course! I didn't know you could sing like that!" I smiled and blushed. I didn't know either. **

**When we got to Kagomes room, we packed up extra food and water incase where we were going wasn't enough. We also packed some goodies for the others. I packed a notebook and a pack of pencils. I needed to start writing my own music if I made it. When we finished packing we went to bed to gain some energy for the next morning. **

**The Next day, we went through the well early in the morning. We climbed out and saw Inuyasha and the others resting against some rocks and trees. As soon as Shippo saw us, he came running to our direction. "Kagome and Jane are back!" He yelled with joy. We set our bags down. "What's with all the junk?" Inuyasha asked. "Well, it's mostly food, water, gifts and Jane's notes for her auditions." Kagome said. "Auditions?" They all asked. Inuyasha made a face. "Oh, don't tell me it was about that stupid poster you were drooling at last time you were there!" Ï didn't drool! I was excited!" I told him. "So any news about how to get to Neptune?" Kagome asked. "According to the villagers, the only time they ever heard of a place called Neptune, was in a demonic place. They said the blow off humans to space in a cannon for fun after slaughtering them."Miroku said. Kagome shivered. "S-slaughtering?" I asked. He nodded. "If we could steal the cannons, maybe we could have a chance." Sango said. I blinked twice. "There's got to be a safer way then that!" I said. "Shall we investigate?" Miroku asked. I nodded and said, "Why don't we go to this **_**demonic place **_**and see for ourselves if the rumors are true?"**

**They showed me and Kagome the village they stopped by while we were away and talked to the villagers.**

"**Demons kill humans!" one said.**

"**They cut us up and blow each piece one at a time to space!" said another. **

"**There hell I tell yea!" said another one.**

"**Demonic who?" said another.**

"**I hear it's at **_**Mihayo valley**_**!" Said a **_**HELPFUL**_** villager. "They say that the demons live on human bones and use massive Canons to get rid of the parts they don't use by blowing it off to a world of darkness!" he said. *raindrop over Kagomes head* "he means space." She said. "Kind sir, how do we get to Mihayo Valley?" Miroku asked. "To the east of here, not very far. We have already lost several villagers." He replied. "Leave it to us." Miroku said. We began to leave this strange village when Inuyasha said, "Leave it to us? What exactly do you plan on doing?" "Don't you see Inuyasha? Most of those villagers were nuts! Maybe this valley they speak of us nothing more then a simple harmless village. Maybe we can go ahead and see where they are getting these crazy ideas from. And if what they speak of is true, we can get rid of the demon once and for all." Miroku said. "Humph, still. What if it is a demon? What do we do with the cannons? We won't exactly know how to use 'em." Inuyasha said. "We'll have to see when we get there, now wont we?" Miroku asked. **


	18. Cannon Village Search for the Enfir

**Cannon Village; The Search for the Enfireum Water Sprite**

**(Crashing and laughter) We turn around after hearing a huge crash and see two demons launching human arms! "So the legends were true." Miroku said. We walked up to the two demons. They weren't ugly. They looked like normal humans but with horns and there skin blue. They wore metal armor. We blocked the demons way to the cannons. "What **_**are **_**you doing?" I asked with my arms crossed. They looked at us and grabbed another human arm. "Mind your own business!" The demon on the right said as he moved his four fingers back and forth. "I'm sorry; I can't let you do this to innocent humans." Miroku said kindly. "Move monk, I'll take care of them with one swing!" Inuyasha said moving from behind Miroku and went in front of him. "No Inuyasha, if we want to use the cannons, we can't kill them." Kagome said. "Well, I can't just sit back and watch them devour innocent people!" Inuyasha told her. "These people aren't innocent!" The demon on the left said. "They're thieves!" Said the other. "Thieves?" asked Kagome.**

"**How are they thieves?" Asked Sango. "They stole our most valuable treasure! We can't let them get away with it, so they pay with their lives!" Said the one on the right. "Valuable treasure?" Inuyasha put away his sword and looked at them. "What treasure do you speak of?" Asked the monk. "Our Enfireum Water Stone, Containing our master." They said. My eyebrows and eyes become a straight line when I sighed at there stupidity. "They worship a stone?" I said pathetically. "Pathetic right?" Inuyasha whispered back. "You get used to strange things in this world after a while." Koga said, eyes rolling. I smiled at his reaction. "So that's what happened." **

**They finished. "Hm?" We all said. I just realized he was telling a story. I pretended I heard the whole thing. "If we retrieve your water sprite, will you show us how to use your powerful cannons?" Miroku asked. I cupped my hand over Inuyashas ear as he leaned down to what I had to say. I whispered, "You think Miroku knows what he's talking about?" "He probably heard the whole thing" he answered me. "Of course!" Said the demons. "Thank you." Miroku said. He turned around and headed the way we came. We followed. I caught up to Mirokus pace and walked next to him. "So what's the deal?" I asked him. "These are nothing but kind hearted demons that lost something precious to them." He said. I blinked twice in confusion. He rolled his eyes. "If we retrieve a stone that the villagers took from them, then they'll lend us the cannons." "Great!" I smiled. **

**When we got back to the village, "Is it me, or is the village more…gloomy then before?" Kagome asked. "Pfft, it's you." Inuyasha said walking forward. Then his eras twitched. "Sh! Get down!" He said turning around and running toward our direction. Before I knew it I was on the floor with Inuyashas hand on the back of my head keeping my lowered to the ground. I noticed everyone else was also on the ground. "Inuyasha, what-?" "Sh!" He interrupted me with a finger over his lips. I looked up and saw through one of the cabins windows. There was a mans shadow. It didn't move. I looked closely at the shadow. The man was holding something in his hand. I tried to move from my uncomfortable position, but Inuyasha refused to let me make a sound. I heard the stretch of Kagome's bow. We turned to look at her. She was aiming her arrow right at the little cabin. "No, Kagome! If you shoot, they'll know where here." Miroku whispered. "What's sitting around un noticed going to achieve for us?" She whispered back. "Besides, I sense a shard of the jewel." She let go of her arrow. There were dirt and wood shavings that flew in out faces from the walls she broke. Inuyasha covered my face with his kimono to prevent from dirt going in my eye. When his arm moved out of the way, we saw a man with an arrow in his back. He held a large blue rock, the size of his hand. He turned to look at us. He didn't say anything, but he went charging toward Kagome. Inuyasha got up to stop him, but he was too fast. "Kagome!" Inuyasha called. **

***cling. Koga blocked his attack. I smiled a great big smile. "Wahoo Koga!" Shippo said cheered. "Thinks he's all cool." Inuyasha mumbled with his arms crossed. Then Koga spun around once and kicked the man, launching him to the ground. Koga ran toward him to finish him off, but the man held out the blue stone in front of him. The stone glowed. Koga was thrown into the trees. "Koga!" Kagome yelled. I kissed my necklace. After I finished transforming into my punisher form, I got up from the ground and held out my tambourine. "Now!" I said, planting my feet firmly on the ground for support and let out my tambourines vibration magic. It was headed his way. He held out his stone and a wave of blue light came my way. Our attacks were cancelled out by each other. "Wait…Jane do that again!" Inuyasha told me, running around the man to attack from behind. I knew his idea. He wanted me to distract the guy while he snuck up from behind. I listened. I held out my tambourine, letting out more power then before, it pushed me back a little. The man held out his stone and the attacks fought each other off. "Wind scar!" Inuyasha called. His wind scar pierced right through the man with one powerful swing. He was turned to ashes leaving nothing but the Enfireum stone. Inuyasha held his sword over his shoulders with a smile. "Piece of cake" He said. I smiled back. I was about to congratulate Inuyasha but I remembered Koga. I turned around and ran by his side. "Hmm?" Inuyashas eyes went big as they blinked twice. **

**We were on our way back to the cannons. "Are you sure you're going to be alright Koga?" Kagome asked worried. He grabbed her hands. "I know your worried Kagome." She smiled. "Of course I am." "Ahem," I cleared my thought to catch there attention. "Let's move on?" I said. I turned around. Miroku had possession of the stone. When we got to Cannon Village, I waved at the two demons. When they saw us they waved back.**

"**Did you get our stone?" They asked. Miroku held out the Enfireum Stone. The grabbed hold of it and examined it carefully. "Yup, that's the one!" They smiled. "Great so can we use the cannons?" Kagome asked. "As promised." They answered back. "This is incredible! We're finally going to visit home after so long!" Kitty whispered in my ear. I grabbed her face to shut her up before the others heard her. She struggled for freedom. "Ahah! Kitty stop nibbling on my ears! You know it's ticklish!" I said laughing. "Now listen closely. We'll set It on the planet you want to go to, but we can only launch one person. We will launch the half demon." They said looking at Inuyasha. "He has to hold one of your hands, then that person holds other ones hands, and so one till you are all holding hands. **_**Never**_** let go until you've reached your destination." We all nodded in agreement. While the others were on the platform holding hands, I rushed over to the demons to help set the cannons aim. " it is." They nodded. I don't even know how they new about my home planet but I didn't have time to stay around. I joined the others on the platform and held Koga and Kagomes hands. "Launch in 10…9…8" They began. "Do they have to have a count down? That just bumps up my nerves." I whined. "4…3…2.." **

"**Here we go…" Kagome said. **

" **1 !!!" CRSHHHH**


End file.
